Soul Mate Of Half-Devil
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: AU. Aku sangat menginginkan kecantikan karena kekuranganku ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanyalah dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Kupikir aku akan terus hidup selamanya dalam kekurangan ini. Tapi, semuanya tiba-tiba berubah pada malam itu. Pertemuanku dengan seorang setengah iblis telah mengubah diriku dan membuatku mengetahui rahasia tentang diriku... Mind RnR? Chap 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Umm... Saya tau fanfic saya sebelumnya belum ada yang ditamatin, dan dengan seenaknya nambah fanfic baru lagi... Tapi, saya gak bisa nahan buat gak nulis fanfic ini. Habis idenya udah lama bersarang dipikiran saya, dan saya gak mau ide ini menguap gitu aja gara-gara terlalu lama dibiarin... Jadi, gomen ya minna kalo saya bakal tambah lama ngelanjutin fanfic lainnya dan malah nulis fanfic-fanfic baru... Oke, semoga permintaan maaf saya dimaafkan...

Enjoy for read this fiction!

.

.

.

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Usiaku baru menginjak 17 tahun. Bersekolah di sekolah terkemuka Magnolia High School. Tapi, walaupun ini sekolah terkenal dan berisi murid-murid yang kaya raya, aku berhasil menembus Sekolah ini dengan kemampuan otakku meskipun aku dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Murid-murid di sekolah ini biasa memanggilku 'Betty Heartfilia'. Kenapa mereka memanggilku begitu? Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Oi, Betty! Bawakan tasku dong!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara yang berteriak melengking memanggilku. Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang menatapku dengan tatapan memerintah.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Kau tuli, ya? Kubilang bawakan tasku!" teriaknya kasar.

Aku terkejut mendengar teriakkannya. Dengan segera aku berlari ke arahnya dan mengambil tasnya. Gadis-gadis di belakangnya juga ikut memberikan tas mereka padaku.

"Taruh tas kami ke kelas. Ingat, jangan sampai kau merusaknya! Kau tahu, bahkan jika kau menjual dirimu sendiri, kau tidak akan bisa menggantinya!" seru Flare tersenyum mengejek. Gadis-gadis di belakangnya tertawa mengejek ke arahku.

"Flare-chan, kau ini bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin ada yang mau membeli tubuhnya yang berlemak itu. Bahkan aku yakin tidak ada pria yang mau melirik wajah buruknya itu!" teman Flare menatapku jijik.

Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku. Tidak mampu berkutik ataupun menyangkal perkataannya.

"Oh, benar juga, ya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa!" Flare menepuk jidatnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi ke kantin dulu. Dah-dah, Betty Heartfilia!" Dan setelah itu, mereka meninggalkanku sendirian bersama tas-tas mereka yang berat ini.

Menatap mereka tajam, aku bergumam dengan lirih. "Aku jelek bukanlah keinginanku,"

Aku benci mereka. Aku benci sekolah ini. Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Aku benci kenapa aku ditakdirkan memiliki wajah jelek dan bentuk tubuh seperti ini. Tapi, seberapa besar pun aku membenci diriku, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku ingin operasi plastik, tapi aku hanya dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk melakukan operasi. Bisa bersekolah di sinipun aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Aku tidak perlu membayar uang SPP sekolah, karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa. Tapi, karena penampilanku yang sungguh mengerikan ini, murid-murid di sekolah ini sering mengejekku dan bahkan membullyku kalau aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Aku pernah melapor pada pihak sekolah, tapi mereka sendiri pun tidak mampu melakukan apapun karena anak-anak yang membullyku itu dengan mudahnya menyogok pihak sekolah dan jadinya akulah yang disalahkan. Ini benar-benar tidak adil.

Aku ingin keluar dari sekolah ini, tapi melihat mamaku yang begitu bahagia ketika mendengar aku mendapat beasiswa di sekolah elit ini membuatku tidak tega untuk mencurahkan apa yang kualami ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, aku tak punya cukup dukungan untuk melawan mereka. Orang-orang kaya ini memang membuatku muak! Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah tetap bertahan sampai hari kelulusan tiba.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Soul Mate Of Half-Devil Create by Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Pair: Lucy. H & Natsu. D**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka pintu kelas. "Ohayou..." ucapku pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mereka semua mengabaikanku seakan aku tidak ada di sini. Baik, ini sudah biasa. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus mengucapkan salam pagi kepada makhluk-makhluk sombong ini?

Aku menaruh tas-tas gadis-gadis sombong tadi di meja mereka masing-masing, lalu duduk di kursiku.

"Gray-sama, hari ini kencan sama aku, ya~~"

"Tidak, Gray-sama akan berkecan denganku hari ini!"

Aku segera menolehkan pandanganku ke arah dua orang gadis yang sedang berjalan mengiringi seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan. Wajahku sontak memerah melihat laki-laki itu. Dia Gray Fullbuster. Dia orang yang kusukai.

"Maaf, ya. Tapi, hari ini aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa berkencan dengan kalian berdua." jawab Gray sambil memasang senyum bersalah pada dua gadis itu.

Gadis-gadis itu tampak kecewa, namun segera mengganti ekspresinya menjadi centil kembali. "Baiklah, kalau begitu besok saja, ya kita kencannya!"

"Ya, akan kuusahakan. Kalau begitu, kalian nona-nona manis, segeralah kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Aku tidak mau gadis secantik kalian diskors gara-gara terlambat masuk kelas." ucap Gray sambil mencium punggung tangan kedua gadis itu.

Kedua gadis itu menjerit histeris lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat centil. Kemudian mereka kembali ke kelas mereka dengan perasaan bahagia.

Menjijikkan. Bahkan sikap mereka lebih menjijikkan dari penampilanku.

"Oh, Lucy. Ohayou,"

Aku tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar kalimat sapaan dari Gray. Aku segera membalas dengan gugup, "O-Ohayou, Gray-san!"

Dia tersenyum simpul lalu duduk di tempat duduknya. Aku menatapnya diam-diam dari balik kaca mata kebesaranku. Kulihat Gray sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak gadis yang meminta Gray agar berkencan dengan mereka, namun segera ditolak pemuda itu dengan alasan yang dia katakan pada dua gadis centil tadi. Para gadis itu bergumam kecewa, lalu kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Gray memasang tampang bosan, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. Sejenak tatapan kami bertemu. Aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Bodoh! Kenapa tadi aku tidak segera berpaling! Kan ketahuan kalau aku memperhatikannya! Aku menjerit dalam hati. Tanpa kusadari, Gray menatapku sambil tersenyum misterius.

XXX

Bruk!

Aku melemparkan tubuh gemukku ke atas tempat tidur. Sambil menghela nafas, aku menatap langit-langit sambil merenung.

"Andai aku cantik, pasti Gray mau melirikku dan aku pasti bisa dekat dengannya seperti gadis-gadis lain." gumamku.

Aku tahu, kalau Gray itu playboy dan suka mempermainkan gadis-gadis. Tapi, di mataku, dialah orang yang paling mengerti aku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang baik padaku. Dia pernah membelaku saat aku akan dibully oleh gadis-gadis murahan itu. Aku menyukainya. Dia satu-satunya alasan terbesarku menginginkan kecantikan. Dan dia alasan keduaku kenapa aku bisa terus bertahan di sekolah terkutuk itu.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur bobrokku, aku berjalan menuju cermin besar yang terpasang di lemari bajuku. Aku memandang pantulan diriku lama. Menghayati dan menghitung berapa banyak kekuranganku.

Wajah bulat, berjerawat, berkaca mata, ditambah lagi hidungku yang mancung membuatku terlihat seperti nenek sihir karena hidung ini sangat tidak kontras dengan wajahku. Intinya wajahku ini sangat jelek alias buruk rupa.

Mataku turun ke bawah, memperhatikan lekuk atau mungkin bentuk tubuhku yang sangat tidak sempurna. Perut besar, bahu lebar, kaki pendek, tubuh berlemak, dan tinggiku bahkan tidak sampai 160 cm. Mungkin cuma 150. Hah. Aku tidak heran kenapa aku bisa dipanggil Betty, mungkin aku ini Betty di dunia nyata.

Putus asa, aku membuka lemari pakaian dan mengganti baju sekolahku. Lalu aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Baru saja aku ingin memejamkan mata, tapi suara mamaku memanggilku dari bawah.

"Lucy, kita kehabisan gula! Bisakah kamu pergi ke super market sekarang?"

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyahut, "Baik!"

.

Dan di sinilah aku berada. Berjalan sendirian di bawah penerangan lampu jalanan. Sebuah kantung kecil berisi gula dan beberapa snack sudah berada di genggamanku. Di perjalanan ini, aku terus melamun dan berhayal seperti biasa.

"Andai aku cantik, pasti nasibku tidak akan setragis ini. Aah~ aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa jadi cantik asalkan itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun." aku bergumam tanpa sadar.

Huh, mana mungkin hal itu akan terjadi. Mana ada yang namanya bisa cantik tanpa mengeluarkan uang, kecuali memang ada keajaiban di dunia ini.

"Argh!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Apa itu? Seperti suara kesakitan. Aku menajamkan telingaku demi mendengar lebih jelas.

"Argh! Tch, siaaaall! AAARRGGGH!"

Benar, suara orang kesakitan. Tapi di mana?

Aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku. Mencoba mencari tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Ah, itu dia! Dari dalam taman ini. Aku segera berlari memasuki taman yang hanya diterangi satu lampu jalanan itu.

"Anu, Anda di mana?!" teriakku, menatap ke sekeliling.

Namun nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini.

"Adakah orang di sini?!" teriakku lagi.

"S-Siapa itu?!" sebuah suara menyahut teriakkanku.

Aku segera menoleh ke arah semak-semak yang bergoyang. Sepertinya orang itu berada di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari memasuki semak itu, dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati bahwa orang yang tadi mengerang kesakitan itu ternyata terbaring tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah! Perutnya berlubang, dan darah segar tak henti-hentinya mengalir keluar. Aku buru-buru mendekatinya.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Anda bisa terluka begini?" tanyaku kepada pria itu.

Dia hanya meringis kesakitan, sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. "Diam! Pergi! Aku membencimu!" teriaknya.

Apa-apaan orang ini? Seburuk itukah diriku sampai-sampai orang yang baru melihatku 1 detik pun langsung mengatakan dia membenciku dengan terang-terangan. Aku kesal, hendak meninggalkannya, tapi melihat keadaannya yang sekarang, membuatku tidak tega meninggalkannya dan malah semakin mendekatinya. Kupapah lengannya dan berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Lepaskan! Aku benci manusia! Lepaskan, atau kubunuh kau!" teriaknya.

Oh, tidak bisakah dia diam? Apa gara-gara luka yang dialaminya, dia jadi gila, ya? Dan apa-apaan itu perkataannya? Bukankah dia juga manusia? Berarti dia juga membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi Anda terluka parah, tuan. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Anda." ucapku.

"Dasar manusia jelek! Kubilang lepaskan aku!" teriaknya lagi.

Hey! Bisa tidak jangan teriak jelek tepat di depan wajahku?! Oh baiklah, aku memang jelek. Lantas mau diapakan? Kuharap aku mendapatkan keajaiban dan berubah menjadi cantik saat ini juga.

"Kubilang lepas—"

SIIING! JDUAR!

Aku segera membulatkan mataku ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang melintas di sampingku dan sesuatu itu menghancurkan pohon di depanku menjadi debu. Tidak mampu berkata-kata, aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat, ada beberapa orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng seperti tengkorak berlarian ke arahku. Dari tangan mereka masing-masing, sebuah bola hitam yang kelihatan sangat panas muncul dan siap dilemparkan kapan saja. Aku merasakan laki-laki di sampingku mengumpat kasar. Dia mencoba berdiri dengan loyo, dia membuka telapak tangannya lalu menggerakkannya seolah sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu. Aku menatap tak percaya melihat ada api yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Tapi, api itu sangat kecil dan mati dengan seketika.

"Hahaha! Kau bisa apa dengan api sekecil itu, Half-Devil?" Para orang berjubah itu menertawakan laki-laki berambut pink di depanku. Dia menggertakkan giginya, dan tiba-tiba terjatuh lemas di atas tanah. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya dengan panik. Aku sempat terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya yang SANGAT TAMPAN akibat terkena sinar lampu taman. Tadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap. Tapi, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau ketampanan pria pink ini bahkan sudah mengalahkan ketampanan Gray.

"A-A-..." Tidak mampu berkata-kata, aku hanya tergagap sambil menatap wajahnya.

Mata pria ini terbuka, sambil menyerngit kesakitan, dia lagi-lagi mengumpat. "Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi ini?!" Dia tiba-tiba menatapku melalui mata merahnya. Aneh, padahal tadi aku sempat melihat matanya berwarna hitam.

Dia menatapku beberapa lama, lalu tanpa diduga-duga dia menarikku! Dan kalian tahu apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan? DIA MENCIUMKU! Mencium bibirku dengan bibir seksinya!

Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuhku mati rasa, dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang berontak keluar. Bisa kurasakan, pria ini memaksa mulutku untuk terbuka, dan setelah terbuka, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tenggorokkanku dan itu terasa lembut dan hangat. Pandanganku mulai kabur, debaran jantungku mulai tak terasa lagi. Dan tanpa kusadari, pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan tubuhku ambruk di tanah. Pandanganku kosong, tapi aku masih sadar. Aku bisa melihat pria itu berlari dengan kecepatan kilat ke arah beberapa orang berjubah itu. Dia merentangkan tangannya ke atas, dan sebuah bola api besar bercampur kilatan petir muncul di kedua telapak tangannya itu. Dan dengan senyuman sadis, dia melempar bola besar itu ke arah orang-orang berjubah itu dan dalam sekejab, terjadi ledakan besar di taman ini. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak pohon besar di belakangku. Tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara, aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Kenapa ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Kemana suaraku? Aku tidak bisa bicara!

Kulihat pria berambut pink itu berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di depan wajahku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Matanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Pria ini... Siapa dia?

Dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

XXX

Aku menyerngitkan mataku, merasakan pening yang amat sangat di kepalaku. Aku membuka mataku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Aku mendudukkan diriku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sangat pening. Aku kembali menatap ke sekeliling, dan sangat terkejut mendapati kalau aku sedang berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Aku menoleh ke sampingku, dan terpaku di tempat. Aku melihat pria berambut pink semalam tengah tertidur di sampingku! Dan parahnya, dia sama sekali tidak memakai baju!

Sontak saja aku melihat ke arah tubuhku yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Wajahku langsung merah padam. Dan saat itu juga aku menjerit keras. Sangat keras sampai-sampai aku yakin kalau jendela di ruangan ini bisa pecah akibat teriakanku yang super melengking ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sontak saja, pria berambut pink di sampingku terjatuh ke lantai akibat kaget mendengar jeritanku. Dan baru kusadari, kalau dia masih memakai celana panjang.

"Kau?! Beraninya kau mengganggu tidurku!" dia melotot tajam ke arahku.

"Heh?! Kenapa kau yang jadi marah-marah padaku, hah?! Di mana aku? Kau apakan aku semalam, hah?!" aku balik berteriak.

Dia tampak kesal. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadap manusia rendah sepertimu?!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau kan juga manusia!" teriakku tidak terima.

"Kurang ajar! Aku iblis! Bukan makhluk rendahan sepertimu!" dia menatapku dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bukankah semalam aku ada di taman dan... Dan kau menghancurkan taman itu!" tunjukku.

"Cih, lalu kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kau sekarang berada di tempatku. Kau sudah tertidur lima hari di sini. Cih, dasar manusia. Terluka begitu saja sudah langsung pingsan selama berhari-hari. Makhluk rendahan." ucapnya dengan suara sinis.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata 'rendahan'? Kau sendiri juga manusia!"

"Aku iblis! Bukan manusia! Harus berapa kali kuteriakkan padamu! Dasar manusia rendahan! Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal telah menjadikanmu Soulmate-ku." ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Soulmate?" gumamku.

Dia mengalihkan matanya ke arahku, dan tersenyum lebar. Sesaat, senyumannya langsung membuatku terpesona.

"Benar. Mulai sekarang kau adalah Soulmate-ku. Jadi, bersyukurlah karena bisa menjadi Soulmate iblis sehebat diriku!" dia berkata dengan bangga.

"Hah? Ucapanmu membuat kepalaku yang sudah pusing bertambah pusing. Apa sih maksudmu?!"

"Bodoh! Itu artinya kau sudah menjadi belahan jiwaku! Lima hari yang lalu aku mengambil sebagian jiwamu, dan tanpa sadar aku menggunakan metode yang salah sehingga aku tanpa sadar menyedot setenga jiwamu dan menjadikanmu belahan jiwaku!" jelasnya, emosi.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Ngomong langsung ke intinya!"

"Ck, kau ini! Coba lihat ke cermin!" perintahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Berani membantah?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Argh! Manusia memang merepotkan!" pria itu berteriak kesal sambil menaiki tempat tidur. Aku segera terkesiap merasakan tangannya menarik lenganku dan membawaku keluar dari selimut. Dia menggiringku menuju cermin besar di ruangan ini.

"Ini. Lihat bayanganmu sendiri. Kau merasa ada yang aneh?" dia menunjuk bayanganku di cermin.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak—" Aku tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapanku. Mataku melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kusaksikan di depanku ini.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa ada yang aneh?" Suara pria di belakangku ini bergetar di gendang telingaku.

Mataku masih terpaku pada sosok diriku di cermin. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku meraba wajahku sendiri. Lalu seluruh tubuhku. Tidak ada jerawat. Pandanganku sangat jelas tanpa kaca mata. Tidak ada lemak yang bersarang di perut dan pinggangku. Wajahku sudah tidak bulat lagi, melainkan oval. Dan yang lebih penting, aku mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat indah! Aku bisa melihat kalau diriku bertambah tinggi sekitar 15 cm lebih. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berubah begini?

"Haha. Sudah sadar kalau dirimu sudah berubah drastis?"

Aku segera menoleh ke arah pria di belakangku. "Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya mengambil sebagian jiwamu. Dan sebagai imbalannya, kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." jawabnya santai.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terus mengatakan kalau kau sudah mengambil setengah jiwaku?" tanyaku.

"Tch, kenapa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?" dia bertanya balik dengan wajah malas.

"Jawab aku sekarang juga." aku mendelik ke arahnya.

Kulihat dia sempat gentar menatapku, namun kembali stay cool. "Baiklah, 5 hari yang lalu seharusnya aku mengambil seluruh jiwamu untuk mengganti energiku yang sudah habis akibat pertarungan. Tapi, aku salah melakukan metode, seharusnya aku mengambil jiwamu melalui lehermu. Namun, aku malah mengambilnya dari mulutmu sehingga sebagian jiwamu masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan menjadikanmu sebagai Soulmate-ku." jelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Soulmate?" tanyaku, sedikit tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Belahan jiwa."

"Bodoh! Kalau itu aku juga tahu! Maksudku, Soulmate seperti apa yang kau maksud!" teriakku tidak sabaran.

"Kau ini, intinya sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku!" jawabnya emosi.

"..." aku hanya diam.

"Masih tidak mengerti juga?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

Dia menepuk dahinya. "Intinya lagi, kau itu sekarang adalah ISTRIKU!"

Hening.

Apa tadi dia bilang istri? Siapa? Aku? Aku jadi istrinya? Istri dari psikopat pink ini? Apa? APA?

"APAAAAA?!"

"Tch, berisik! Diam!"

"Kau yang diam!"

_Dan setelah itu terdengar teriakkan yang sahut-menyahut dari dalam kamar itu._

**Bersambung...**

AN: Fanfic pertamaku yang menceritakan dunia supranatural! Gini nih, ceritanya Lucy itu gadis yang cupu/culun/kuper/dll, mirip Betty La Fae gitu. Terus, dia itu kepingiiiiiiinn banget cantik, biar bisa deket sama orang yang dia sukai. Tapi, gara" dia itu dari kalangan miskin atau gak punya duit, yah dia pasrah aja. Nah, tapi malam itu semuanya berubah. Dia bertemu Natsu, dan tanpa sadar si Natsu ini mengambil jiwa Lucy melalui 'tempat' yang salah, padahal seharusnya dia itu ngambilnya melalui leher Lucy (maklumlah, diakan bodoh)

Nah, pada saat itu kan Lucy masih berharap supaya bisa cantik, nah akibat harapannya itu, teraktifkanlah proses pencampuran jiwa antara Natsu dan Lucy. Sehingga sekarang mereka berdua bisa dibilang Suami-Istri, kalo di dunia iblis. Oke, segitu dulu. Penjelasan rincinya, bakal dijelasin sama Mira-chan melalui pembicaraannya dengan Lucy. Hehe, aku semangat banget bikin ini! Apalagi cerita Suami-Istri muda kayak Lucy and Natsu! Kujamin nih cerita bakal bagus deh, itupun kalau para pembaca suka baca yang supranatural. Di sini Lucy gak bakal jadi iblis kok, gak kayak vampir kalau digigit langsung ikut jadi vampir. Haha! Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Review ya!

Oh iya, demi menebus kesalahan karena udah terlalu banyak nelantarin fanic, para pembaca boleh request deh maunya saya ngelanjutin fan fic yang mana dulu.. Apa You're Not Her Father, The World is Over, Stay With Me, Exchange Position, atau mau saya bikin sequel dari beberapa fanfic oneshoot saya? Mumpung saya lagi libur"nya sesudah bagi rapor selasa tadi.. Haha... Saya rasa, saya sudah banyak bicara deh di Author Note ini..

Bye-Bye!

Salam manis,

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Soul Mate Of Half-Devil Create by Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Pair: Lucy. H & Natsu. D**

**.**

**Enjoy for read this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap penuh penasaran ke arah wanita berambut putih di depanku. Setelah berdebat dengan laki-laki yang baru kuketahui bernama Natsu itu, entah aku mendapat keberanian dari mana, aku langsung saja mencekiknya hingga dia harus terpaksa keluar dari kamar ini dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Setelah dia pergi, beberapa detik kemudian, masuklah wanita berambut putih ini dan dia memberikanku pakaian sebab pakaianku 5 hari yang lalu hangus terbakar karena alasan yang menurutku tidak masuk akal.

"Nama saya Mirajane Strauss. Saya ke sini karena disuruh Tuan Muda untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Nona Lucy." Wanita ini tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil saja aku Lucy."

"Maaf, tapi rasanya tidak sopan bagi saya untuk memanggil Soulmate tuan muda dengan nama kecilnya." ungkap Mira.

Aku langsung meringis kesal mendengarnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Bolehkah aku bertanya apa itu Soulmate? Kenapa itu begitu mempengaruhi keadaanku sekarang?" tanyaku malas.

"Baiklah. Akan saya jelaskan. Begini, sebenarnya kami adalah iblis modern, kehidupan kami sama seperti manusia, hanya saja umur kami lebih lama, usia terlama kami sekitar 10.000 tahun."

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. "Se-sepuluh ribu tahun?!"

Mira mengangguk. "Ya. Sebenarnya kami bisa hidup lebih lama dari itu, tapi kami harus mengambil 1000 jiwa manusia agar bisa mengisi umur kami yang hilang." jelas Mira.

Aku meneguk ludah. "Dengan kata lain, kalian memakan jiwa manusia agar kalian bisa hidup abadi?!"

Mira meringis mendengarnya. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, sekarang kami tidak lagi melakukan hal itu. Pengambilan 1000 jiwa sudah dilarang dan itu hanya dilakukan oleh iblis kuno. Kami adalah iblis modern. Kami adalah generasi baru yang berhasil menyingkirkan aliran jahat itu. Namun, meskipun iblis kuno sudah disingkirkan, tetap ada sebagian iblis yang masih mendukung dan sangat ingin membangkitkan pemerintahan kuno dulu. Kami menyebutnya Black-Devil. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena raja iblis sudah membentuk sebuah pertahanan yang dipimpin oleh jendral kepercayaannya. Mereka yang mencoba melawan ataupun menghianati kami, akan segera dimusnahkan saat itu juga." ucap Mira dengan raut serius.

Aku terhenyak mendengar cerita Mira. "La-Lalu, a-apa hubungan semua itu dengan Soulmate yang tadi kutanyakan?" tanyaku.

"Oh, benar. Aku lupa tentang hal itu. Sebenarnya sih tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Hanya saja, kami masih memberlakukan proses pengambilan jiwa manusia untuk mengisi energi kami yang kosong akibat suatu hal. Tapi, hal itu hanya diperbolehkan jika si iblis itu terjepit dalam situasi genting dan tidak punya pilihan lain. Umumnya, setiap manusia yang diambil jiwanya akan langsung mati dan jasadnya akan dibawa ke sini untuk di sucikan. Tapi, ada juga manusia yang tidak akan mati jika nyawanya di ambil..."

"Dan itu adalah Soulmate yang terjadi padaku sekarang?" tebakku.

Mira mengangguk. "Pengambilan soulmate ada 3 macam. Yang pertama Soul Retrieval, yaitu pengambilan seluruh jiwa manusia yang bertujuan untuk mengobati luka atau mengisi energi kami yang sudah habis.

Yang kedua, yaitu Special Soul Retrieval. Pengambilan ini bertujuan untuk menambah umur kami yang telah hilang menjadi bertambah 10.000 tahun lagi dengan cara memakan 1000 jiwa manusia, tapi tenang saja, metode ini sudah dilarang dan bagi yang melakukannya akan dikenakan hukuman berat.

Lalu yang ketiga, Soulmate Retrieval. Yaitu Soulmate yang hanya bisa dilakukan kepada manusia yang jiwanya cocok dengan jiwa iblis yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Pengambilan ini hanya mengambil sebagian jiwa manusia itu saja, dan jiwa manusia itu akan menyatu dengan jiwa iblis yang melakukan metode itu padanya. Tidak hanya itu, pengambilan ini juga disebut pertukaran jiwa..." jelas Mira.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, tidak hanya jiwa manusia yang tersedot dan tercampur dalam tubuh iblis, tetapi sebagian jiwa iblis juga ikut tercampur ke dalam tubuh manusia itu." jawab Mira sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa?! Jadi di dalam tubuhku bernaung sebagian jiwa iblis menyebalkan tadi?!" Aku menatap tubuhku tak percaya.

"Tepat sekali. Dan aku mengucapkan selamat pada nona karena berhasil menjadi Soulmate-nya Tuan Muda. Tuan muda sangat sensitif terhadap perempuan, dia tidak peduli dengan iblis-iblis cantik yang berusaha mendekatinya. Bahkan pernah dia beberapa kali membakar para gadis yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Ah, aku jadi berpikir, apakah Tuan muda tidak akan pernah menikah kalau dia terus bersikap seperti ini? Aku selalu ingin menggendong anak-anak Tuan muda." Mira memegang pipinya dengan salah satu tangannya. Lalu dia menatapku dengan senang. "Tapi, aku bersyukur karena nona mampu membuat Tuan muda tertarik, bahkan menjadikan Anda sebagai Soulmate-nya. Saya berharap, Anda bisa cepat-cepat hamil dan melahirkan bayi yang lucu-lucu!"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Apa katanya? Bayi? Aku? Melahirkan bayi?

"Apa? Maksudnya, aku harus melahirkan anak dari iblis menyebalkan tadi?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Mira memiringkan kepalanya. "Lho? Bukannya seharusnya begitu? Anda 'kan Soulmate-nya yang berarti Anda adalah istrinya, jadi sudah seharusnya—"

"Stop! Berhenti dulu di situ!" Aku menahan kedua tanganku di depan dada, mencoba menghentikan ucapan gila wanita di depanku. "Mira-san, begini. Aku ini baru 17 tahun, masih sekolah, dan masih ingin melihat masa depanku yang cerah. Mencari laki-laki yang benar-benar kucintai untuk menjadi suamiku, dan bukannya laki-laki yang tidak kukenal yang dengan seenaknya menjadikanku Soulmate atau apalah itu! Aku tidak mau!" teriakku, emosi.

"Ah, tenang dulu, Nona. Saya juga tidak mengerti alasan Tuan muda menjadikan Anda yang notabenenya seorang manusia sebagai Soulmatenya. Karena saya tahu persis kalau Tuan muda sangat membenci manusia. Tapi... 5 hari yang lalu, Tuan muda datang menghampiri saya dan meminta saya untuk mengobati Anda yang terluka parah akibat ledakan. Saya bisa melihat raut kepedulian di wajah Tuan muda. Saya bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai pendengaran saya sendiri mendengar Tuan muda menyuruh saya untuk menaruh tubuh Anda di kamarnya." jelas Mira.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke sekeliling penjuru kamar. Jadi ini adalah kamar Natsu? Tu-tunggu! Berarti setiap malam aku selalu tidur dengannya, dong?!

"Ini sudah yang ke-4 kalinya seorang manusia menjadi Soulmate iblis. Tapi, manusia-manusia itu malah menghianati iblis yang menjadi pasangannya. Jadi, itulah sebabnya kami tidak mau berurusan dengan manusia lagi. Tapi, kuharap Anda tidak menghianati Tuan muda seperti manusia-manusia sebelumnya!"

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tekanan besar yang menusuk kulitku yang berasal dari tubuh wanita di depanku. Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan pada si iblis bodoh itu? Menghianatinya? Memangnya aku mencintainya?

"T-Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula, Mira-san, ini cuma sebuah kecelakaan hingga aku menjadi Soulmate-nya. Saat itu, Natsu tengah terluka parah dan terdesak. Dia berniat mengambil jiwaku untuk memulihkan tenaganya, tapi dia salah melakukan metode. Itu saja. Tidak lebih. Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak berniat menjadikanku Soulmatenya." jelasku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Ara? Aku ragu kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya." Mira menatapku dengan polos.

Apa maksudnya itu?

"P-Pokoknya aku ingin bertanya dulu. Bagaimana cara menghapus kontrak Soulmate ini?" tanyaku. Aku ingin bebas.

"Kontrak ini tidak bisa dihapuskan begitu saja, kecuali Tuan Muda sendiri yang menghapusnya." jawab Mira.

Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku. "Baiklah, aku hanya perlu mencari Natsu dan menyuruhnya membatalkan kontrak ini bukan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mira, aku segera berlari menuju pintu. Kubuka pintu itu dan segera berlarian keluar. Namun, ada yang aneh. Aku seperti melayang di udara, dan kakiku tidak menapak di lantai. Aku segera tersentak menyadari kalau aku memang sedang melayang di udara!

"WUAAAA! AKU JATUHHH!" teriakku, panik. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tanganku, berusaha untuk kembali ke atas. Tapi, percuma. Aku malah semakin cepat terjun ke bawah! Oh, tidak! Di bawahku terdapat sungai api yang kelihatan sangat panas! Apa ini akhir dari hidupku?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangku. Dan baru kusadari, kalau aku mengambang di udara. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Mira tengah memegangiku dengan erat.

"Nona! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Mira.

Aku mengangguk, belum sepenuhnya lepas dari rasa syok.

Mira segera membawaku ke atas dan memasukkanku lagi ke kamar.

"Maaf, saya lupa mengatakan kalau di sini bukanlah bumi. Ini adalah Neraka. Dan kita sedang berada di daratan mengambang yang paling tinggi." jelas Mira dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Apa? Neraka?!" tanyaku tidak percaya. Astaga! Apa aku terlalu banyak dosa sehingga aku dikirim ke sini?!

Mira mengangguk. "Ya. Ini adalah Neraka modern. Tempat tinggal para iblis. Dunia kami." jawab Mira.

Aku hanya terduduk di lantai. Ini terlalu sulit diterima akal pikiran. "Hah. Kupikir aku perlu waktu untuk mencerna semuanya." gumamku.

"Anda kelihatan muram. Bagaimana kalau saya mengantarkan Anda untuk melihat Tuan Muda berlatih?" tawar Mira.

Itu dia! Akhirnya ada sedikit harapan untuk kebebasanku!

Aku segera mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kalau saja kontrak Anda dan Tuan muda dihapus, berarti Anda akan langsung kembali ke wujud Anda semula. Dan bisa saja menjadi lebih buruk lagi." ucap Mira.

Aku segera terdiam mendengarnya. Lebih buruk lagi? Maksudnya aku akan bertambah jelek begitu? Apakah tubuhku akan menjadi semakin memendek dan gigi-gigiku akan berubah bentuk? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Aku hanya bisa diam mematung, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Mira membentangkan sayap hitamnya, yang baru kusadari berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar. Apa semua iblis memiliki sayap seperti ini? Dan Mira pun segera memelukku dan menerbangkanku melewati sungai lahar panas ini menuju tempat latihan Natsu.

XXX

"Wah, benar juga, kekuatanmu tiba-tiba meningkat." ucap seorang pria berambut biru kepada pria berambut pink di depannya. Mata cokelatnya tak henti-hentinya menatap takjub sebuah bola besar dengan kilatan petir di telapak tangan Natsu. "Kau bahkan bisa membuat bola sebesar ini hanya dengan satu tangan." komentar Jellal.

Natsu hanya diam menatap bola energi yang di tangan kanannya itu. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, dia melemparkan bola itu ke sembarang arah dan bola itu melaju cepat dan menghancurkan sebuah daratan mengapung yang cukup besar.

Jellal menatap tak percaya daratan yang besarnya sekitar 3 kali tubuh ikan paus itu langsung hancur menjadi debu setelah terkena serangan Natsu.

"Hebat. Sejak kapan aku menjadi sekuat ini?" Natsu menatap tangannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Jellal menatap Natsu sambil memegangi dagunya. "Aku pikir ini mungkin berkaitan dengan gadis yang kau selamatkan itu." ucap Jellal.

"Hah?" Natsu menatap Jellal dengan bingung.

"Mungkin saja jiwa yang kau ambil itu sejenis jiwa yang spesial, atau dengan kata lain, jiwa yang bersih. Yang mampu mensucikan api iblis di dalam dirimu dan mengubahnya menjadi api suci yang mampu menghancurkan musuhmu yang berhati jahat. Karena iblis takut akan kesucian, kemungkinan besar setiap iblis yang terkena seranganmu pasti akan musnah dengan seketika. Jujur saja, aku bahkan sesak nafas berada di dekat bola apimu tadi." opini Jellal.

"Hah? Maksudmu jiwa gadis itulah yang sudah membuatku sekuat ini?" tanya Natsu.

Jellal mengangguk.

Natsu terdiam cukup lama mendengarnya. Kemudian menyeringai misterius. "Gadis itu cukup menarik rupanya." gumanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menarik kerah bajunya. Dan orang itu adalah gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan!

XXX

Aku mencengkram kerah pria pink ini begitu mataku menangkap bayangannya. Dia menatapku dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Kau! Kembalikan aku ke duniaku!" teriakku di depan wajahnya.

"Hah?" dia menatapku tidak percaya, tatapannya seolah mengatakan kalau aku ini bicara dalam bahasa alien.

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Kau tidak bisa bahasa manusia, ya? Kubilang, kembalikan aku ke duniaku!" aku memaki-makinya dengan kasar. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar, dan malah membalas perkataanku dengan senyuman sinisnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, keadaannya menjadi membalik dengan Natsu yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan mendorong tubuhku ke belakang. Dan kini tubuhku terhimpit oleh pohon kering di belakangku dan tubuh Natsu yang menghimpitku dari depan.

"A-Apa yang kaulakukan? Lepaskan aku!" teriakku.

Dia semakin melebarkan senyuman iblisnya. "Hn. Kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanyanya, menantang.

"Apa? Kau breng—" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku, karena ada sesuatu yang menyumpal mulutku. Dan baru kusadari kalau pria di depanku ini tengah menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku! Lagi!

Aku segera berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi, ciumannya terasa memabukkanku hingga aku hanya bisa diam mematung seperti orang bodoh.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku dengan senyuman sombongnya. "Hn. Lihat 'kan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padahal aku hanya menciummu. Apa yang kaulakukan nanti jika aku melakukan 'hal' lebih padamu?" dia berbisik di samping telingaku.

"Kau... Kau iblis terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui!" desisku.

"Benarkah? Memangnya sudah berapa iblis yang pernah kautemui?" tanyanya pelan di telingaku. Aku baru sadar kalau dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya di lekukan telingaku. Sontak aku segera memalingkan wajahku, menjauhi bibir seksinya. Meskipun aku ingin di sentuh bibir seksinya, tetap saja aku harus menjaga harga diri.

"Kumohon, kembalikan aku ke tempat asalku." pintaku, pelan.

Dia memegang daguku dan memaksa mataku untuk menatap ke arah mata onyxnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena... Aku masih membutuhkanmu." ucapnya. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Luce, aku menginginkan sesuatu di dalam dirimu..." bisiknya.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Dan dengan amarah yang meluap-luap dan sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, aku pun menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga dan amarah yang kumiliki.

Dia langsung berteriak layaknya seorang perempuan. Dia menatapku tajam dengan mata merahnya. Begitu, jadi kalau dia marah, matanya akan berubah jadi merah, ya? Aku balik menatapnya tajam dengan mata karamelku. Kupasang raut wajah galak yang pernah kupraktekkan di cermin, seharusnya berhasil jika wajahku masih jelek seperti dulu. Aku tidak tahu hasil seperi apa yang kudapatkan dari wajah yang tengah kupasang ini, yang jelas pria di depanku ini tampak tak terlihat gentar sedikitpun. Sial! Ternyata tidak berhasil!

"Kau brengseeeekkk!" Aku berteriak di depan wajahnya. Dia tampak kaget mendengar teriakanku yang memekakkan telinga ini.

"Hey! Kau mau membunuhku dengan suara cemprengmu itu, hah?!" Dia berteriak kesal.

"Kuharap suaraku benar-benar bisa membunuhmu! Tapi, kupikir kau tidak akan bisa terbunuh semudah itu kalau aku tidak mencekikmu secara langsung!" sahutku sengit.

"A-Apa katamu?!" Dia memperlihatkan raut wajah syok. Tampaknya dia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, di mana aku mencekiknya sekuat-kuatnya hingga wajahnya membiru.

Mendengus kesal, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi, lagi-lagi kecerobohan selalu saja menempel padaku sehingga aku lagi-lagi terjatuh dari daratan mengapung ini ke sungai panas di bawah sana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Nona Lucy!" Mira keburu menangkapku sebelum aku habis terpanggang di lautan api ini.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. "Arigatou, Mira-san." ucapku.

Mira mengangguk. "Lebih baik saya membawa Anda kembali ke kamar saja. Anda terlihat kacau hari ini sampai-sampai terjatuh dua kali." ucapnya.

Oh, untunglah dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ini orang yang ceroboh. Aku mengangguk lemas dan Mira pun membawaku kembali ke kamar.

XXX

Jellal menghampiri Natsu yang tengah tersenyum misterius sambil menatap kepergian Lucy.

"Natsu, apa kau benar-benar akan melepaskan gadis itu setelah dia sadarkan diri seperti yang kau bilang 4 hari yang lalu?" tanya Jellal.

Natsu mendengus melalui hidungnya. "Hn. Aku pikir aku berubah pikiran. Gadis itu terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan begitu saja." jawab Natsu sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Kau menginginkan kekuatan gadis itu?" Tanya Jellal dengan wajah datar. Namun, Natsu tampak mengabaikannya dan malah semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Hmm... Manis. Rasanya seperti Vanila." komentar Natsu, merasakan rasa manis di bibirnya. Jellal hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan Natsu.

XXX

"Nona Lucy, apa Anda lapar? Bagaimana kalau saya membawakan makanan untuk Anda?" tawar Mira.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sangat lapar. Ah, dan lagi. Kumohon jangan terlalu formal padaku. Jujur, itu sangat menggangguku." ungkapku.

Mira tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Ah, maafkan saya telah membuat Anda menjadi tidak nyaman begini."

Aku meringis mendengarnya. "Yah, karena itu tidak usah menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu sopan begitu."

Mira membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Dimengerti. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu untuk mengambilkan makanan nona." ucap Mira.

Aku mengangguk, dan Mira pun pergi keluar kamar. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Hebat. Aku baru menyadari kalau tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Langit berwarna ungu tanpa bintang dan matahari tampak sangat besar dan dekat, tapi anehnya aku sama sekali tidak merasakan panas sedikitpun. Apa ini pengaruh dari sebagian jiwa iblis Natsu di tubuhku? Mungkin.

Lalu, di mana-mana terdapat daratan tanah yang mengambang di udara. Dan aku bisa melihat sebuah kota besar di daratan atau mungkin bisa kusebut pulau mengambang? Kota itu sungguh menakjubkan. Gedung-gedungnya yang menjulang tinggi dengan bentuk tidak biasa. Dan warna lampunya juga berwarna ungu dan merah. Di atas kota itu, aku bisa melihat para iblis berterbangan ke segala arah. Dan di samping pulau itu, ada juga pulau-pulau besar lain yang berisi kota-kota menakjubkan lainnya. Aku tidak menyangka Neraka bisa sebagus ini. Apa ini yang mereka sebut Neraka modern?

Cklek.

Itu pasti Mira. Aku segera menoleh untuk menatap Mira yang membawa makananku, tapi yang kulakukan selanjutnya hanyalah terpaku di tempat. Mulutku menganga lebar dan mataku menatap tak percaya sosok Natsu di depanku. Bukan, bukan pria aneh pink itu yang membuatku syok, melainkan benda yang sedang dibawanya itu...

"Apa itu?" Aku menunjuk sesuatu yang dibawanya.

Dia melihat benda di tangannya. "Ini? Tentu saja ini makan malammu." jawabnya, santai.

"Apa?! Makananku? Maksudmu aku harus memakan makanan menjijikkan itu?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hey! Apa yang kausebut menjijikkan? Ini adalah makanan kesukaanku!" serunya tidak terima.

"Seberapa menjijikkannya dirimu sampai-sampai kau menyukai makanan menjijikkan itu?" Aku menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Heh! Kau harus mencicipinya! Ini benar-benar enak! Lagipula, semua iblis di Neraka ini menyukai makanan ini!" perintahnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak sudi memakan makanan mengerikan ini. Aku tidak mau muntah di tempat. Dan apa ini? Benda bulat-bulat dan kenyal ini?" Aku mengaduk-aduk makanan di tangannya dengan sendok.

"Bodoh! Itu mata serigala liar! Begitu saja tidak tahu," jawab Natsu.

Mendengarnya, aku terpaksa harus menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah. "Maksudmu ini sup mata para serigala liar?" tanyaku, memastikan.

Natsu mengangguk. "Benar. Ini salah satu makanan berkelas di sini. Kau beruntung bisa mencicipi ini."

Beruntung gigimu! Makanan berkelas katamu?! Lalu makanan biasanya bakal seburuk apa?!

"Tidak! Menjijikkan! Kau makan saja sendiri!" Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Apa?! Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya, maka aku yang akan membuatmu memakannya."

"Eh?" Aku baru saja hendak menatapnya dengan bingung, tapi gerakan pria di depanku sangat cepat sehingga lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat menyadari kalau dia mendorongku hingga terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Aku meronta mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tangan pria ini mengcengkram kuat pergelangan tanganku, bahkan tubuhku sudah terkunci rapat oleh kakinya.

"Lepaskan! Apapun yang kaulakukan, aku tidak akan sekalipun memakan makanan mengerikan itu!" teriakku.

Dia mendecih sebal. "Cih, selama aku hidup 517 tahun, baru kutemui manusia secerewet dan seaneh kau!" ucapnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut aneh?! Tidak ada manusia yang sudi memakan makanan menjijikkan favoritmu itu!" sahutku, merasa terhina.

"Kau sudah bukan manusia lagi. Sekarang kau setengah iblis." ucapnya, yang langsung membuat mataku membelalak kaget.

"A-apa? Setengah iblis?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Cih, mungkin cuma seperempat iblis." ucapnya, terlihat bertambah kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, aku tetaplah manusia!" teriakku lagi.

Dia tampak gusar mendengar teriakkanku yang sudah kesekian kalinya. "Akan kubuktikan kalau kau mempunyai jiwa iblis..." ucapnya.

"Eh?" Dan aku tak sanggup berkata-kata karena lagi-lagi pria di depanku ini kembali menciumku, dan kali ini dia melakukannya dengan ganas.

"Hmmmpph! Mmm!" Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya, namun yang ada, pegangannya malah semakin kuat mencengkram lenganku.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat, berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan tidak terbuai dengan ciumannya yang mematikan ini. Natsu memaksa mulutku untuk terbuka, tapi aku langsung membungkam mulutku rapat-rapat. Dia tetap tidak menyerah, dan tetap memaksa mulutku untuk terbuka menggunakan lidahnya. Dan akhirnya karena terlalu lama membungkam, mulutku menjadi kaku ditambah lagi ciuman Natsu benar-benar sudah memabukkanku. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku membuka mulutku dan saat itu juga Natsu dengan secepat kilat memasukan sesuatu ke dalam mulutku.

Aku mengunyah sesuatu itu dengan pelan. Merasa kenikmatan akibat rasa yang begitu lezat yang baru saja dicicipi oleh lidahku. Hmm... Kenyal dan bulat... Enak... Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah, ini kan...

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan?" tanya Natsu menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya. Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh rasa puas.

Aku menganga lebar menyadari apa yang baru saja kumakan. Aku langsung berusaha memuntahkan apa yang baru saja kumakan, tapi sialnya benda menjijikkan itu sudah masuk ke dalam perutku dan mungkin saja sudah memulai proses pencernaannya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu malu-malu sampai mau memuntahkannya kembali. Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Aku segera menatap tajam pria menyebalkan di depanku ini. Dia... Dia benar-benar membangkitkan hasratku untuk membunuhnya!

_Dan kembali, terdengar teriakkan kesakitan dari dalam kamar itu._

**Bersambung...**

AN: Hai Minna! Hehe, saya sengaja update cepat karena melihat fanfic ini direspon dengan sangat bagus oleh kalian! Gimana chapter 2 nya? Membosankan, ya? Emang sih... Habis aku ngetiknya sambil buru-buru sih... Oh iya, aku cuma mau memperingatkan, kalau di fanfic ini bakal ada banyak adegan ciumannya. Karena apa? Karena Natsu bakal sering mengambil energi Lucy melalui proses Mouth-to-Mouth.. Hehe, if you know what i mean..

Ya udah, saya mau jawab review dulu dari para pembaca! XD

**Runming:** Makasih! Oke, ni dah lanjut! XD

**Namikaze Resta:** Haha, Arigatou! XD

**zuryuteki: **Ni dah lanjut! Maaf kalo chapter ini gak seru seperti harapan kamu... :(

**Kazehaya Sakazuki:** Oke, ni dah kulanjutin. The World is Over-nya masih dalam proses imajinasi(?)

**karinalu:** Haha, makasih! Iya dong, jadi apapun itu, Natsu bakal tetap dongdong! XD

Natsu itu iblis setengah manusia, dan benar sekali dia gak mau ngaku kalau dia punya sebagian jiwa manusia... Oke, You're Not Her Father sedang dalam proses pembuatan... Makasih dah ngereview! :D

**Trollshima:** Haha, makasih! XD

Mmm... Akan saya pertimbangkan saran Anda. Soalnya menurutku mata merah menyala lebih cocok sama Natsu yang berjiwa iblis XD

**Reka amelia: **Wah, karena request You're Not Her Father lebih banyak, jadi aku ngelanjutin yang itu dulu… Gomen ya… :(

** MajoLy. Tail:** Aku dah baca fiction kamu, dan gpp kok! Malah cerita di fanfic kamu lebih seru dari fictionku ini... Lagian, gak bakal dibilang niru kok karena cerita kita bener2 beda. Haha, You're not Her Father sedang dalam proses pengetikan.

** juanda. blepotan:** Anime Sekirei itu kalo gak salah tentang harem, kan?

**R2A:** Makasih! Saya senang kamu muji fiction ini! Oke, You're Not Her Father sedang dalam proses pembuatan... :D

**ghinapink:** Sebenernya aku dah dapat sih ide buat sequel Falling for The Cell Phone Stranger, tapi idenya dipakai buat bahan cerita fanfic collab saya. Tentang pembuatan film gitu... Tapi, pasti suatu saat saya dapet ide buat bikin sequelnya, karena saya sendiri juga kepengen bikin sequel. Makasih udah nyemangatin! XD

**santika widya:** Haha, makasih banget udah mau baca dan menyukai semua cerita yang kubuat! Tentunya bakal terus lanjut dong. Eh, karena request You're Not Her Father lebih banyak, jadi aku ngerjain yang itu dulu... Goman ya... :(

**shinta dragneel:** Haha, You're Not Her Father-nya sedang dalam proses pengetikan, jadi saya update dulu yang ini karena lebih dulu selesai... XD

**Hana Hii-chan:** Makasih! Haha, aku juga berharap yang Natsu cium itu bukan Lucy, tapi aku #plak!

Wah, susah tuh... Habis, hampir semua fiction buatanku belum kulanjutin... XD

**Nnatsuki:** Syukurlah Na-chan lagi seneng-senengnya sama genre supernatural. Haha, iya dong, mau jadi apapun, Natsu bakal tetap kereeeenn! Bahkan kalo jadi kadal sekalipun #hah?

Makasih udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat ngereview fanfic ini!

**Rukami Aiko:** Oh, apa boleh kutebak kamu kagetnya waktu tau Lucy itu dipanggil Betty dan berwajah Ugly? O.O

Saya gak heran kamu bisa kaget begitu, aku bahkan juga kaget nulisnya #lha?

Gulanya udah gosong kali gara-gara kena panggang api Natsu. Tenang, Lucy bakal kembali ke dunia manusia kok. Karena cerita mereka memang di sana XD Wah, keduanya masih dalam proses pembuatan tuh. Makasih atas semangatnya dan douitashimashite!

**winha heartfilia:** Waduh, pesanan Anda terlalu banyak kayaknya. Tapi saya bakal ngelanjutinnya satu2 kok! Makasih udah nyemangatin dan udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat ngereview fiction ini! :D

**s4kur4miyuz4ki:** Wah, makasih banyak! Terakhirnya bakal ada perang sama pertumpahan darah gitu, kayaknya. Hehe, Natsunya bakal sekolah kok! Dan kurasa umur Natsu udah dijawab di chap ini, yaitu 517 tahun! XD Menurut Mika-chan, itu tua atau muda, sih?

** vivii. natsumeyuujin:** Makasih! Oke, ini dah dilanjut… Makasih udah ngereview! :D

Oke, saya senang sekali fanfic ini mendapat respon yang bagus dan bisa mendapatkan 19 review di chapter prolog. Kuharap, chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakan kalian karena alurnya yang kembali membosankan... Haha, oke, segitu dulu. Kalo ada pertanyaan, jangan malu2 untuk bertanya, saya bakal dengan senang hati menjawab.. Kalo gitu sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Bye-bye!

Salam manis,

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm... Saya mau buat pengakuan. Sebenarnya awalnya saya mau bikin cerita ini tentang Vampir gitu, tapi karena sudah ada cerita Natsu jadi Vampir di sini, ya gak jadi deh.. Lagian, kupikir bikin Natsu jadi iblis lebih seru! XD

Oke, ini adalah bacot gak jelas dari saya, silahkan abaikan dan nikmati ceritanya! Oh iya, makasih bagi yang udah ngereview, fave, follow, dan muji fanfic ini! Review dan fav kalian benar2 sudah memotivasi saya untuk cepat2 melanjutkan fiction ini! Dan... Saya udah selesai bikin plot fanfic ini beserta konfliknya! Dan astaga! Saya bikinnya semangat banget sampai2 mirip banget sama light novel! Oke, abaikan juga yang ini. Kita langsung ke ceritanya!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Soul Mate Of Half-Devil Create by Minako-chan Namikaze

Pair: Lucy. H & Natsu. D

.

Enjoy to read this chapter!

.

.

"Tidak."

Aku menatap pria berambut pink yang tengah tiduran di hadapanku dengan wajah memelas.

"Kumohon..." pintaku, benar-benar terdengar putus asa.

Dia tampak tidak peduli dan malah menguap lebar, sialan! Bahkan saat menguap pun dia masih sangat tampan!

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak." tegasnya, sambil menutup mata, berniat untuk tidur.

Habis sudah kesabaranku. Wajah memelasku kini sudah berganti menjadi raut wajah jengkel. Kuangkat kakiku tinggi-tinggi, dan kuinjak perutnya dengan sekuat-kuatnya hingga dia langsung memelototkan matanya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Grr! Beraninya kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila, ya?!" Dia mulai mengamuk, seperti perkiraanku, matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah mengurungku di sini selama seminggu dan selalu berbuat seenaknya kepadaku dan juga selalu mencuekiku setiap aku meminta ingin pulang! Aku bosan di sini! Aku mau pulang ke bumi! Cepat pulangkan aku!" teriakku lagi sambil kembali menginjak-injak tubuhnya.

Natsu menjerit kesakitan sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. "Hey! Berhenti! Dasar gadis aneh! Kubilang berhenti!" teriaknya, sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau setuju untuk membawaku kembali ke bumi!" sahutku, masih dengan menginjak-injak tubuhnya.

"Tch, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!" geramnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku tajam dengan mata merahnya. Sejenak, aku hanya bisa mematung menatap mata merahnya, entah karena apa. Dan tanpa kusadari, Natsu sudah mendorongku ke tembok kamar, sehingga membuat punggungku menempel erat di sana. Dia mengurung tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya. Pria ini... Sejak kapan dia...!

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku.

"Tch, kenapa sih kau selalu teriak-teriak setiap hari?! Apakah tidak bisa sedetik saja kau menutup mulutmu yang cerewet itu?!" tanyanya, wajahnya benar-benar dipenuhi raut kekesalan.

Aku menatapnya dengan sengit. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam kalau kau selalu menolak permintaanku untuk kembali?! Aku rindu ibuku! Dia pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanku!"

Dia membelalakkan matanya mendengar teriakanku, lalu ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi marah. "Lagi-lagi soal ibu. Lupakanlah wanita tidak berguna itu. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya!" Dia menggertakkan giginya.

Aku terhenyak mendengar nada bicaranya. "Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan ibuku! Dan jangan pernah menghina ibuku!" teriakku, marah.

"Diam!" Aku langsung tersentak mendengar teriakkannya. "Diam. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang wanita hina yang bernama ibu itu..." Dia berkata dengan pelan.

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyebut seorang ibu—"

"Kubilang diam!" Aku kembali terkejut mendengar teriakkannya. Kini, tidak hanya matanya yang berwarna merah, tapi dari belakang tubuhnya keluar sebuah aura berwarna merah kekuningan, tampaknya sekarang dia benar-benar marah. Tapi, kenapa dia begitu marah hanya karena aku menyebut-nyebut tentang Ibu?

"Natsu... Mmmph!" Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku, kaget dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba menciumku. Aku berusaha mendorong dada telanjangnya menjauh dariku—yah, dia selalu tidur dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, dan aku baru saja membangunkan tidurnya.

Aku semakin berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorongnya menjauh ketika merasakan dia semakin menekanku ke dinding dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Cukup sudah! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!

Kukumpulkan semua kekuatanku di gigiku, dan kugigit bibirnya yang tengah melumati bibir bawahku dengan sekuat-kuatnya. Dia segera mundur dariku dan menutup mulutnya sambil berteriak kesakitan. Tapi anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak menatapku dengan tatapan kemarahan lagi seperti dulu.

Aku segera menghirup semua oksigen di sekitarku sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku mengelap darah Natsu dari bibirku sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kau mau meremukkan tulang-tulangku dengan pelukanmu, hah?!" Aku berteriak dengan marah kepadanya.

Dia hanya berdecih kesal, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Berisik. Dasar gadis aneh," gumamnya.

Aku baru saja akan meneriakinya lagi, tapi langsung tidak jadi ketika melihat ada gumpalan api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan ketika api itu menghilang, sebuah pakaian serba hitam sudah tertempel di tubuhnya. Aku hanya terbengong melihat penampilannya. Penampilannya kali ini sangat sederhana dari kemarin-kemarin, dengan sebuah baju kaus berwarna abu-abu yang ditutupi jubah hitam yang menjutai ke belakang, dengan kerah yang naik ke atas. Lalu sebuah celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu kulitnya yang keren. Satu kata untuk iblis satu ini. Keren. Walaupun penampilannya sederhana seperti ini, aura ketampanannya masih sangat mencolok sehingga pakaian apapun yang dia pakai selalu kontras dengan wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Hey! Mau ke mana kau?" Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, ketika dia kembali mencuekiku dan malah berjalan menuju pintu dan melompat terbang ke bawah.

Aku terdiam beberapa detik menatap kepergiannya, lalu menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi begini. Kenapa sih dia selalu begitu saat aku membicarakan soal Ibu? Bukankah mereka itu sosok yang penuh kasih sayang? Lalu kenapa Natsu begitu membenci sosok Ibu?

Aku berjalan menuju jendela besar di kamar ini. Kembali menatap kota iblis di hadapanku. Kini, sudah genap satu minggu aku tinggal di Neraka ini. Dan kalian tahu, betapa menderitanya aku berada di sini. Aku selalu diperlakukan dengan seenaknya oleh pinky itu. Dia selalu menarikku untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia selalu memaksaku memakan makanan yang tidak layak dan super duper menjijikkan—meskipun makanan itu terasa enak saat aku mencicipinya. Tapi, yang paling kukesalkan, dia selalu berbuat yang aneh-aneh padaku saat aku meminta dikembalikan ke bumi dan membawa-bawa nama Ibu. Huh... Apa sih yang salah dari iblis pinky itu?!

Aku menatap kota yang pernah diberitahu Mira bernama Devil city, kota pusat dan kota yang paling padat di Neraka ini. Hm, kupikir lebih baik aku keluar jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari baju. Kuambil sebuah selendang ungu transparan di antara baju-baju berkelas dari dalam lemari itu. Aku melingkarkan seledang itu ke pinggang dan kedua lenganku. Yah, karena aku tidak bisa terbang, Mira jadi memberikan selendang ini padaku sebagai alat pembantu. Dia bilang, aku ini aneh. Seharusnya aku mempunyai sayap karena aku adalah seorang soulmate iblis. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Itu berarti aku bukan sepenuhnya iblis, 'kan?

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk terbang. Aku berpegangan erat pada daun pintu di kedua sisiku. Masih ragu untuk terbang.

Apa apa denganku?! Jangan jadi pengecut begini! Aku menatap sungai api di bawah dengan ragu. Apa aku benar-benar bisa terbang di atas sungai ini? Kalau aku jatuh nanti bagaimana?!

"Huh..." Aku menarik nafas panjang. Oke, jangan takut. Cukup percaya pada dirimu dan jangan pernah sekali-kali melihat ke bawah. Aku menenangkan diriku yang sedikit gentar. Kuambil langkah mundur, lalu dengan hati-hati berlari keluar dan melompati lantai terakhir di depan pintu. Kurentangkan tanganku layaknya seekor burung.

Terbang! Terbang! Aku bisa terbang! Ayo terbang!

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. Dan aku bisa merasakan diriku melayang di atas udara. Aku tersenyum girang menyadari aku berhasil terbang. Aku tanpa ragu melihat ke bawah. Sungai lahar panas itu sekarang berada di bawahku dan bisa kulintasi tanpa merasa takut untuk jatuh. Hehe! Aku hebat!

Eh, apa ini? Seperti ada pembatas di atas sungai. Kupicingkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan ternyata memang benar. Ada sebuah pembatas transparan yang membatasi antara sungai dengan daratan di atas. Aku bisa melihat pembatas itu karena pembatas itu sering berkilat-kilat membuat warna pelangi.

"Untuk apa pembatas ini? Ah, mungkin cuma dibuat untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada iblis yang tidak sengaja jatuh ke bawah." Dan aku pun terbang dengan pelan menuju Devil City.

XXX

Aku mendaratkan kakiku di daratan Devil City ini. Hmm... Tidak kusangka aku bisa langsung menggunakan selendang terbang ini, padahal ini baru pertama kalinya aku mencoba. Kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalan setapak menuju pusat kota. Kutolehkan pandanganku ke segala arah, mengagumi kemegahan gedung-gedung di Neraka ini. Gedung-gedung di sini sangat mirip dengan di dunia manusia, cuma yang membedakannya hanyalah bentuk-bentuk mereka yang bervariasi. Ada yang berbentuk bulat, ada yang atapnya sangat runcing, dan berbentuk petak seperti di bumi. Bangunan rumah-rumah di sini juga sangat unik dan terlihat istimewa untuk ukuran rumah iblis.

Ah, ada pedagang buah! Err... Tapi, kenapa buah yang dia jual berbentuk seperti kepala manusia? Dan, kenapa apel itu memiliki wajah? Aku langsung menolak ketika pedagang itu menawarkanku buah seperti pisang berwarna ungu mencurigakan. Lalu, aku segera berlari kecil meninggalkannya yang tengah kebingungan. Selain pedagang buah, rupanya di sini juga ada restoran dan toko es krim. Tapi... Eww, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, makanan yang mereka jual bukannya membangkitkan selera makan, tetapi membuat perutku mulas hanya karena melihatnya. Tidak adakah makanan yang normal di sini?! Yah, makanan itukan diperuntukkan untuk iblis menjijikkan seperti Natsu.

"Uh? Apa itu?" Aku bergumam pada diri sendiri, ketika aku mendongak ke atas dan tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan sebuah daratan mengapung yang anehnya seperti dilapisi oleh gelembung besar transparan.

Karena penasaran akan daratan itu, aku pun langsung menerbangkan diri ke atas. Kutambah kecepatan terbangku agar bisa sampai lebih cepat. Dan, fuala! Aku berhasil menginjak tanah di daratan ini! Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa tanah di sini ditumbuhi oleh rumput sementara daratan lain tidak? Seperti cuma daratan ini yang hanya bisa ditumbuhi oleh rumput. Ah, dan juga ada banyak pohon dan semak-semak yang membuat daratan ini sangat mirip seperti taman.

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di daratan kecil ini. Ada sebuah danau kecil di balik pepohonan, dan ada sebuah bangku putih panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari danau ini. Aku berjalan mendekati bangku itu, dan ketika sampai, mataku tiba-tiba terhenti pada sebuah lubang berbentuk kotak yang cukup menarik perhatianku. Aku berjalan ke arah lubang itu, dan saat itu juga aku langsung menyimpulkan kalau lubang ini adalah sebuah jalan rahasia menuju suatu tempat, melihat ada banyak anak tangga yang menjulang ke bawah dan melingkar ke samping. Kembali perasaan ingin tahu langsung menyelimuti diriku, dengan penuh keyakinan dan tanpa rasa takut, aku pun berjalan memasuki lubang itu. Dan tidak seperti perkiraanku, jalan rahasia ini rupanya diterangi oleh cahaya biru kunang-kunang yang menempel di dinding jalan. Kunang-kunang warna biru, huh? Tempat ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. Apakah Neraka itu sehebat ini? Kalau begitu, kenapa orang-orang sangat takut masuk Neraka? Hmm... Pasti ada sebabnya. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Mira soal ini. Dia sudah seperti Perpustakaan berjalan, mengingat dia hampir tahu seluk-beluk tentang Neraka ini.

Langkahku langsung terhenti ketika mendapati bahwa anak tangga yang harus kupijaki habis, dan aku mendongak ke atas demi mendapati sebuah gerbang besar dengan dua pintu yang memiliki ukiran yang begitu indah. Kuusap dinding pintu itu dengan perlahan, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya biru langsung keluar dari cela pinggiran gerbang itu. Terdengar suara berderit yang cukup mengganggu telinga ketika gerbang itu perlahan terbuka. Aku hanya bisa melongo seperti orang bodoh mendapati sebuah ruangan di balik gerbang ini. Ruangan ini sangat mirip seperti kamar ratu bangsawan yang begitu elegan dan mewah! Dengan cepat, segera kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar itu. Dan aku pun langsung disambut oleh aroma lavender yang begitu menenangkan jiwa. Kupandangi dengan takjub dinding kamar ini yang dicat berwarna ungu lembut, dan tempat tidurnya yang begitu elegan.

Kira-kira kamar siapa ini? Ratu Neraka ini, kah? Eh, be-berarti aku sudah lancang memasuki tempat pribadi ini! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi!

Baru saja aku ingin berbalik untuk pergi, tapi sesuatu tiba-tiba menarik perhatianku. Kupandangi dengan kagum sebuah lukisan besar di kamar ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati lukisan yang begitu mempesona itu. Kupandangi dengan seksama apa yang terlukis di sana. Ini seperti foto keluarga dengan tiga orang yang menjadi model di lukisan ini. Seorang wanita berambut pink panjang dengan mata merah dan wajah yang sangat cantik, lalu seorang pria berambut merah menyala dengan mata hitam kelam dan penuh kewibawaan. Tunggu, kalau dilihat lebih jelas, pria ini mirip Natsu. Tapi, rambutnya berwarna merah terang, sementara Natsu berwarna pink seperti banci. Lalu, di tengah-tengah kedua orang itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun yang tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul lengan kedua orang yang sepertinya adalah kedua orang tuanya. Rambut anak ini berwarna pink, dan wajahnya mirip dengan Natsu. Tunggu! Ini memang benar-benar Natsu! Lihat ekspresi bodohnya itu! Itu benar-benar dia!

Hee... Jadi ini adalah foto keluarga Natsu, ya? Ah, dan ini adalah Ayahnya?! Tampan dan benar-benar memancarkan kewibawaan... Benar-benar berbeda dengan anaknya. Lalu, wanita cantik berambut merah muda ini adalah ibu Natsu? Dari fotonya, tampaknya Ibunya adalah sosok Ibu yang baik. Lihat senyumannya. Begitu lembut dan tulus. Dia juga mengusap kepala Natsu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, kenapa Natsu bisa begitu membenci sosok Ibu? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" sebuah suara bernada datar tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, dan mendapati Natsu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah datar.

"Na-Natsu..." ucapku, gugup. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?! Oh iya, ini 'kan kamar Ibunya.

"Kau... Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?" tanyanya, tetap datar tapi seperti menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

"H-Hah? A-Aku hanya tinggal menjalankan kakiku untuk sampai ke sini. Ah, sebelumnya aku memakai selendang ini untuk terbang." jawabku sambil menunjukkan selendang yang melingkar di pinggang dan kedua lenganku.

Dia menatapku tajam. "Bukan itu. Yang kutanyakan, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini? Bagaimana cara kau masuk? Bukankah di sini dipasangi pelindung dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melewatinya. Jelaskan padaku!" nada memerintah itu kembali terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Ma-Mana aku tahu! Aku hanya terbang ke sini dan tanpa sadar menembus pelindung yang kaukatakan itu." jawabku, jujur.

"Hah? Tidak masuk akal. Lalu, bagaimana caramu membuka gerbang ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku cuma menyentuhnya sedikit dan tiba-tiba saja gerbangnya terbuka sendiri." jawabku.

"Apa? Hanya itu? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Gerbang ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh aku, Ayahku, dan Ibuku. Selain kami, tidak ada yang bisa membukanya!" kukuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu! Kau ini ngotot sekali, sih!" teriakku.

"Tch," Dia berdecih pelan sambil memegangi pelipisnya. "Sudahlah. Mungkin keamanan di sini sedikit berkurang karena sudah ditinggal selama ratusan tahun. Nanti akan kusuruh orang untuk memperbaikinya," gumamnya, lalu berjalan ke arahku.

Aku terkesiap melihatnya mendekat, dia mengangkat tangannya ke arahku, aku segera menutup mataku untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi, sayangnya pemikiranku salah. Sasaran Natsu bukanlah aku, melainkan lukisan yang terpajang di belakangku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Kutatap dia dengan bingung, dia tidak balas menatapku, dan malah menatap nanar lukisan yang kini sedang diusapnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Wanita ini adalah Ibuku..." Aku terkesiap mendengar gumamannya. Kutatap kembali gambar wanita berambut pink itu.

"Ah, iya. Ibumu sangat cantik..." komentarku.

"... Dan juga hina." tambahnya.

Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Ibuku adalah wanita yang paling hina yang pernah kutemui selama aku hidup. Dia... Sudah menghianati Neraka. Menghianati Ayahku. Meninggalkanku sendirian... Tidak pernah mempedulikanku lagi dan membuatku menjadi iblis yang tidak sempurna seperti ini," desisnya.

Apa? Jadi itu alasannya begitu membenci seorang Ibu? Tunggu, tadi dia bilang kalau Ibunya lah yang membuatnya menjadi iblis yang tidak sempurna? Maksudnya?

"Natsu... Tidak semua Ibu seperti itu. Aku yakin, seluruh Ibu di dunia ini begitu memperhatikan anak mereka. Ibu adalah sosok yang penuh kasih sayang." ucapku.

Dia menatapku dengan sinis. "Cih, itu hanya berlaku untuk Ibumu. Kau tidak tahu perasaan saat seseorang yang begitu kau sayangi menghianatimu. Kau yang selalu mendapat kasih sayang Ibu mana mungkin mengerti perasaanku," Dia menundukkan wajahnya, hingga matanya tertutup oleh bayangan rambutnya.

Mendengar kata-katanya, tampaknya dia sangat kesepian selama ini. Apakah mungkin Ibunya sejahat itu? Yah, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau seorang yang kelihatan baik, tetapi memiliki hati busuk di dalamnya.

"Natsu..." gumamku, saat ini aku benar-benar kebingungan bagaimana cara menghiburnya. Dia benar-benar kelihatan suram. Dia tidak merespon panggilanku, dan tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

Mungkin cara ini bisa. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku pun memajukan tubuhku hingga menempel pada tubuhnya. Kurengkuh punggungnya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia sempat menegang sesaat, namun langsung rileks kembali. Kurasakan dia membalas pelukanku.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa sosok Ibumu. Tapi, setidaknya jangan membenci seorang Ibu hanya karena Ibumu bukanlah Ibu yang baik..." ucapku pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku ketika kau menyebut-nyebut Ibu sebagai alasanmu untuk kembali." sahutnya sambil menempelkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Ibuku adalah Ibu yang baik. Kalau mau, kau bisa menganggap Ibuku sebagai Ibumu juga. Aku yakin dia bisa menerimamu." ucapku, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku. Yah, biarlah. Sudah terlanjur dikeluarkan.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh menganggap Ibu Luce sebagai Ibuku?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja."

Bisa kurasakan dia mendengus di sela-sela leherku. Dia melepaskan pelukan kami, dan menatapku dengan senyuman lembutnya. Ahh! Tahan dirimu, Lucy! Jangan sampai kau menciumi wajahnya! Aku hanya bisa memerah melihatnya. Sial! Dia berhasil membuatku malu lagi seperti ini!

"Luce, kau masih ingin kembali ke duniamu, 'kan?" tanyanya, dia menunjukkan grinnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku spontan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memulangkanku sekarang juga. Tapi, kau harus siap saat aku menjemputmu nanti." ucapnya.

"Apa? Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Yang jelas, aku harus menemui Ibuku dulu. Dia pasti sudah sangat khawatir." ucapku.

Dia tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Dia tidak akan khawatir. Percaya padaku,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Aku menatapnya, bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ingat, saat aku menjemputmu kembali, maka kau harus sudah siap!" tegasnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Dia tersenyum lebar dan tanpa diduga-duga, dia menempelkan bibirnya di keningku. Dan dia melakukan itu dengan sangat lembut! Oh, ini seperti adegan suami-istri yang sering kutonton di TV!

Dia menjauhkan bibir seksinya dari keningku dan meraih pergelangan tanganku lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu," ucapnya pelan.

Hey! Ini aneh. Kenapa dia bisa jadi baik begini? Apa ini benar-benar Natsu?

"Ah, yang itu. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa bagiku," ucapku.

"Lain kali, aku akan menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu seenaknya. Tapi, kurasa tidak mungkin. Bibirmu itu benar-benar manis... Membuatku bisa sedikit tenang dari emosi," gumamnya tanpa rasa malu.

Aku langsung memerah mendengar penuturannya. "A-Ap...?!" Tidak mampu berkata-kata, aku hanya bisa megap-megap tidak jelas di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang tutup matamu, aku akan membawamu kembali." perintahnya, menatapku dengan tatapannya yang biasa, datar.

Aku langsung menutup mata tanpa ragu. Kurasakan tangan Natsu semakin erat menggenggam tanganku. Dan setelah itu, sebuah angin berhembus dengan kuat di bawah kakiku, membuat rambutku terangkat ke atas. Lalu bisa kurasakan tubuhku melayang.

XXX

Aku membuka mata karamelku dengan perlahan. Gelap. Di mana ini?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan. Lama aku celingak-celinguk tidak jelas, akhirnya mataku bisa menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan di sekelilingku.

Ini... Bukankah ini taman di mana aku pertama kali bertemu Natsu? Tapi, bukannya taman ini sudah hancur akibat ledakan, ya? Dan juga, di mana pria pink itu? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?

Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku. Kulihat, rupanya tadi aku pingsan sambil bersandar di pohon besar ini. Kembali melangkahkan kakiku, aku pun mulai mengenali tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat di belakang semak-semak di mana aku menolong Natsu yang tengah bersimbah darah. Ah, dan itu bungkusan gula dan beberapa snack yang kubeli di super market!

Aku berlari kecil menghampiri bungkusan belanjaanku. Aneh. Kenapa kantung belanjaan ini masih ada di sini dengan keadaan utuh? Dan lagi, kenapa keadaan di sekitarku masih sama saat aku terakhir kali meninggalkannya? Apakah waktu terulang kembali?

"Ah!" seperti baru tersadar, aku segera memegangi wajah beserta bagian tubuhku.

"Fyuh!" Aku menghela nafas lega menyadari kalau bentuk tubuhku tidak berubah lagi menjadi sosok Betty. Ah iya, kalau sosokku berubah begini, apakah mama masih bisa mengenaliku? Dan lagi, akan sulit menjelaskan bagaimana cara aku berubah begini! Ah, dan bagaimana dengan murid-murid di sekolah? Bagaimana cara aku menghadapi mereka dengan sosok yang baru ini? Tch, pikirkan saja di rumah. Jangan terus berdiri di sini seperti orang tolol.

Duh, Natsu ke mana, sih?! Di saat seperti ini, saran darinya sangat dibutuhkan! Dia 'kan yang merubahku!

Oke, tenang, Lucy. Nanti saja memikirkan si idiot pink itu. Sekarang pikirkanlah bagaimana caramu menghadapi pertanyaan Ibumu.

Dan kini aku sudah sampai di depan rumah kecilku. Rumah ini masih sama, sederhana dan nyaman, tidak ada yang berubah. Entah aku harus merasa lega atau kecewa menyadari itu.

Kubuka pagar rumah dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Aku pulang," ucapku, ragu-ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ke mana Mama?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berisik dari dapur. Oh, sedang masak rupanya. Aku pun menjalankan kakiku menuju dapur.

"Ma, ini gulanya," ucapku, gugup sekaligus takut.

Mama menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihatku. Lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi seperti biasa, dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Oh, sudah pulang rupanya. Taruh saja gulanya di atas meja," kata Mama.

"Ba-Baik," Aku meletakkan gula itu di atas meja.

"Lucy, bisa bantu Mama memotong sayur-sayur ini?"

"I-iya." Kenapa Mama tidak terkejut dengan penampilanku? Kenapa ini?! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

XXX

Bruk...

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur yang entah kenapa menjadi sedikit lebih empuk dari sebelumnya. Kuterawangi langit-langit kamarku dengan tampang lelah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumamku. Kutaruh lengan kananku ke atas keningku.

Kenapa reaksi Mama biasa-biasa saja saat melihatku? Kenapa waktu di sini sama dengan waktu terakhir kali aku meninggalkan dunia ini? Kenapa Natsu masih juga belum muncul?!

Aku merengut frustasi sambil memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang menimpaku sekarang. Dan setelah lama berpikir, aku pun mengambil kesimpulan kalau waktuku di dunia ini kembali diatur ulang, sehingga sosokku yang lama telah dihapuskan dari ingatan semua orang dan diganti dengan sosokku yang sekarang. Itu satu-satunya kesimpulan terbesar yang bisa kuambil. Aku baru sadar, rupanya ini yang dimaksud Natsu kalau Mama tidak akan khawatir. Ternyata dia membuatku kembali lagi ke waktu di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Hmm... Dia ternyata bisa misterius juga. Kira-kira di mana dia sekarang, ya? Entah kenapa aku jadi merindukannya begini.

Eh, tunggu! Bukannya besok aku harus sekolah? Dan... Dan itu berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan Gray?! Oh, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ingatan Gray tentangku yang sekarang. Karena sosokku yang berubah, otomatis ingatan semua orang tentangku juga ikut berubah. Kyaa! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya! Ayo! Cepat tidur dan bangun pagi-pagi!

XXX

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk terus melongo tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Lucy-sama, tumben Anda datang pagi-pagi sekali!"

"Lucy-sama, biar aku bawakan tasmu!"

"Lucy-chan, biarkan aku menciumi kakimu!"

"Lucy-sama, aku rela diinjak-injak olehmu!"

Apa-apaan para cowok jablay ini?! Ketika aku datang ke sekolah, aku langsung disuguhi oleh banyak buket bunga mawar dan coklat. Dan ada sebuah karpet merah panjang yang kata para murid, untukku berjalan memasuki sekolah agar sepatuku tidak kotor. Dan setelah aku berhasil memasuki sekolah, aku langsung dikerumuni oleh kecoa-kecoa menjijikkan ini! Ihh! Hey! Beraninya pegang-pegang!

"Lucy-sama! Biarkan aku menjadi kesetmu saat memasuki kelas!"

"Tidak! Akulah yang akan menjadi kesetnya Lucy-sama!"

"Tidak! Akulah yang akan—"

"Berisik, dasar para kecoa menjijikkan!" Aku menatap mereka dengan dingin.

Namun, bukannya takut, mereka malah menampilkan ekspresi bahagia. Apa yang salah dengan para kecoa ini?!

"Cih, dasar pirang sok cantik!" Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara yang menyakitkan telingaku itu.

"Flare..." Aku bergumam menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, selalu memasang raut wajah sombong dan di belakangnya selalu diikuti pengikut-pengikut setianya. Aku baru saja ingin menjawab celaannya itu, tapi para laki-laki di depanku ini menginterupsiku duluan.

"Apa maksudmu, Flare? Lucy-sama memang cantik, tidak sepertimu, sudah jelek sok cantik pula!"

"Benar! Dasar gadis hina!"

Aku hanya bisa melongo mendengar pembelaan itu. Sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku sangat puas mendengarnya. Tampaknya... Para cowok ini adalah penggemarku. Itu berarti...

"Kalian, urus para gadis tidak penting ini. Aku akan masuk ke kelas dulu," perintahku. Aku baru menyadari, setelah perubahanku ini, aku mendapatkan kepercayaan diri yang sangat besar. Biasanya aku terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan pikiranku, bahkan selalu bertindak kaku.

Para laki-laki itu segera menoleh ke arahku dengan mata love-love.

"Baik! Dengan senang hati Lucy-nyan!"

Aku langsung bergidik mendengar panggilan itu. Tapi, biarlah. Yang jelas aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas untuk bertemu Gray. Dan bisa kudengar dari kejauhan kalau Flare dan para laki-laki yang tidak kukenal itu saling berdebat, bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Huh, ini sedikit menyenangkan rupanya!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas, dan saat itulah banyak sapaan selamat pagi yang mengarah ke arahku. Aku segera menjawab sapaan teman-teman kelasku dengan kikuk. Tentu saja, biasanya akulah yang selalu menyapa mereka, dan hasilnya sama sekali tidak pernah ditanggapi seorangpun.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut kelas. Gray belum datang rupanya. Yah, percuma aku datang pagi-pagi. Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku dengan lesu. Kutempelkan pantatku ke kursiku yang terletak paling belakang. Kutopang daguku dengan ekspresi bosan. Huh... Seharusnya aku membawa novel hari ini.

"Lucy, ohayou." Sebuah suara baritone segera membuatku tersentak dari kebosananku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata hitam kelam seseorang yang selalu kuimpikan.

"G-Gray... Ah! Ohayou gosaemasu!" sahutku, gugup.

"Hm? Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini... Kau merubah penampilanmu, ya?" tanyanya, kelihatan sangat heran.

Benarkah? Memangnya seperti apa penampilanku dulu diingatannya?

"Y-Ya, begitulah..." jawabku, masih gugup.

"Hmm..." Dia bergumam tidak jelas, lalu mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Oh! Oh! Kami-sama! Apakah ini mimpi? Aku baru saja mengobrol dengan Gray! Dan... Dan dia tengah duduk tepat di sampingku sekarang! Akhirnya Kau memberikanku keberuntungan setelah seminggu lebih mengurungku di Neraka bersama si pink idiot itu!

Aku baru saja ingin mencolek pipi Gray, tapi tiba-tiba seorang guru memasuki kelas dan membuatku tidak jadi untuk menyentuh pipi mulusnya itu! Sialan! Kalau dia bukan guruku, pasti sudah kubotaki dia! Mengganggu saja!

XXX

"Lucy, ini kubelikan minuman," Gray menyodorkan teh kotak padaku.

"Ah, Arigatou, Gray-san," ucapku, kikuk.

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja Gray." ucapnya, sambil mendudukkan diri di sampingku.

Aduh! Kenapa jadi deg-degan begini?!

"Lucy, kau tidak makan di kantin?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau buang-buang uang untuk membeli makanan mahal di sana." jawabku, sambil meminum teh yang dibelikan Gray. Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku begitu bahagia bisa terlahir di dunia ini!

"Bukannya kau selalu bawa bekal?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-Aku lupa bawa," jawabku malu-malu. Benar, gara-gara terlalu semangat untuk bertemu Gray, aku jadi kelupaan bawa bekal.

"Hmm..." gumamnya, meminum jus anggurnya sambil menerawang.

Aku hanya diam sambil meminum tehku dengan gelisah. Aduh, kenapa jadi canggung begini? Ayo, Lucy! Ajak dia bicara! Cari topik yang bagus! Ini adalah kesempatan langkah bisa mengobrol dengan Gray berdua!

"Hey, Lucy..." panggil Gray.

Aku segera tersadar dari perdebatan batinku dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya?" sahutku.

Dia menatap langsung ke mataku. "Kau... Sudah punya pacar belum?"

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan teh kotak yang sedang kuminum, tapi aku langsung menahannya demi menjaga image.

"Pa-Pacar?!" tanyaku, syok.

"Ya, kau sudah punya atau belum?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Tentu saja belum," jawabku. _"Kalau suami sih aku sudah punya," _batinku, memutar bola mata ke samping. Dan...

BRUUUSSSHH...

Aku sontak menyemburkan tehku dengan reflek melihat Natsu tengah menempel di kaca jendela, menatapku dengan mata merahnya.

"Lucy! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Gray panik, melihatku tiba-tiba menyemburkan minumanku tiba-tiba dan tanpa sebab.

Aku buru-buru mengelap cairan teh di sekitar daguku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Gray dan kupasang senyuman terbaikku. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," Lalu kembali menatap Natsu yang masih menempel di jendela layaknya orang gila sambil menatapku dengan tatapan maut. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku segera menoleh ke sekeliling dengan panik. Semua murid tampak biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada yang memandang ke jendela tempat Natsu menempel. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat Natsu?

"Hey, Lucy... Sebenarnya aku..." Gray meraih telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Kulihat Natsu sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya dan berniat untuk menerobos masuk ke kelas dengan kepalan tangannya yang diselimuti api. Ja-jangan bilang dia mau memporak-porandakan kelasku?! Tidak akan kubiarkan!

Tanpa sadar, aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Gray dan mengangkat teh kotak yang isinya masih sangat banyak tinggi-tinggi. Lalu, dengan reflek, aku melempar teh kotak itu ke arah Natsu, dan teh kotak itu meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh hingga memecahkan jendela dan berhasil menghantam wajah sangar Natsu. Alhasil, pria pink itu langsung terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh ke bawah. Oh, aku lupa mengatakan kalau kelasku berada di lantai 5. Kulihat Natsu tidak muncul-muncul lagi setelah kulempar dia dengan teh kotak tadi. Huh, baguslah. Mungkin dia kembali ke Neraka untuk mandi akibat bajunya yang basah kena tumpahan teh.

"Je-Jendelanya!" teriakkan seorang siswi membuatku tersadar akan akibat perbuatanku.

"Astaganaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" Aku menatap horor kaca jendela yang bolong akibat lemparanku tadi.

"Tenang saja. Pihak sekolah akan segera memperbaikinya," ucap Gray santai.

"EEEHH?! Apa itu berarti aku harus mengganti jendela ini?!" tanyaku, khawatir.

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Akan kukatakan kalau ini hanya kecelakaan."

"Wah, arigatou, Gray!" ucapku, senang.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya, kau harus mau menemaniku nonton film hari minggu nanti, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Eh? Apa itu adalah ajakan kencan? Gray mengajakku untuk berkencan?!

Baru saja aku akan menjawab, tapi lagi-lagi guru sialan itu memasuki kelas dan membuatku tidak jadi menjawab ajakan kencan dari Gray.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran tempo hari... Umm... Bolehkah sensei bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi pada jendela kalian?"

XXX

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia mencurigakan!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Dia memancarkan aura dingin yang sangat kuat!"

Aku menatap Natsu dengan bosan. Kini, kami sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumahku. Tadi, saat aku baru melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Natsu langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya sehingga membuatku malu karena disoraki banyak murid. Untung aku bisa menahannya untuk tidak menciumku di depan umum. Dia tampak sangat gelisah tadi, dan kegelisahannya berlanjut sampai sekarang. Dia tidak ada henti-hentinya menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari Gray. Dia bilang Gray itu mencurigakan. Dan dia juga bilang, dia bisa merasakan aura dingin di sekitar Gray. Memang sih, tadi aku sekilas merasakan suhu sedingin es dari tangan Gray saat dia menggenggam tanganku tadi. Tapi, semua manusia 'kan punya suhu yang bermacam-macam.

"Ingat! Jangan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengannya! Kau tahu, aku sangat panik saat aku tidak bisa terbang ke kelasmu karena ada sebuah penghalang es transparan yang membatasi kelasmu! Maka kuputuskan dia itu berbahaya! Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya!"

Tch! Berisik!

"Iya, iya..." sahutku, malas menanggapi ucapannya. Dia pasti sedang berusaha membodohiku. Jadi, lebih baik ku-iyakan saja dari pada ribet jadinya.

Kulihat dari ekor mataku dia masih asyik menjelaskan tentang betapa berbahayanya dekat-dekat dengan orang aneh dan mencurigakan seperti Gray. Namun, aku tidak benar-benar menangkap ucapannya karena masih kepikiran akan ajakan kencan Gray.

"AWAASS!" Aku tersentak merasakan tubuhku di dorong ke samping oleh Natsu, hingga kami berdua begulingan di atas aspal.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Natsu tidak merespon dan malah berdecak marah. Matanya berubah menjadi merah crimson dan menatap tajam jalanan yang kami lewati tadi sudah berubah menjadi kawah berasap. Aku menatap kawah itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja jalanan menjadi sangat sepi tanpa satu pun orang-orang.

Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan kembali membawaku menghindar dari sebuah serangan yang kalau kulihat sekilas seperti laser. Dia membentangkan sayap iblisnya dan memelukku terbang ke atas. Dan kami pun berputar-putar di udara sambil menghindari peluru cahaya yang entah dari mana datangnya. Kulihat Natsu merentangkan tangannya ke depan, dan sebuah laser berwarna merah kekuningan meluncur dengan cepat ke satu titik. Dan saat itulah terjadi ledakan besar di ujung kota. Beberapa gedung dan rumah langsung hancur akibat serangan Natsu. He-Hebat! Tapi juga terlalu berlebihan!

"Aku tahu kau di sana! Keluarlah, dasar pengecut!" teriak Natsu. murka.

Aku menatap ke depan dengan penasaran. Bisa kulihat siluet seekor burung terbang dengan kecepatan tidak masuk akal ke sini. Dan...

BUM!

Tinju Natsu tiba-tiba beradu dengan tinju seorang pria berambut kuning pucat yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Keh..." Pria itu tersenyum sinis, lalu terbang mundur ke belakang.

Pria ini adalah siluet burung yang kulihat tadi. Apa dia juga iblis? Tapi, dia memiliki sayap yang berbeda dengan Natsu. Sayapnya berwarna putih dan mirip sayap burung angsa.

"Wah, wah... Tampaknya kau semakin bertambah kuat, ya, Natsu-nii..." Dia menyeringai sinis.

Nii? Tunggu?! Dia adalah adiknya Natsu?! Kenapa wajah mereka beda begini?!

"Cih! Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku bukanlah kakakmu, Sting!" teriak Natsu, suaranya terdengar berat. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah saat ini.

Pria yang dipanggilnya Sting itu hanya menampilkan seringaian menjengkelkannya. Aku hanya bisa menatap kedua pria ini dengan tatapan bingung. Benarkah mereka kakak-adik? Lalu kenapa meraka saling melempar tatapan benci begini?

"Apa maumu, malaikat sialan?" tanya Natsu, dingin.

Sting semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Menuntaskan sebuah teka-teki."

Bersambung...

AN: Ada yang penasaran sama gimana rupa Ibunya Natsu? Haha, wajahnya mirip dengan wajah Porlyusica waktu masih muda. Ada tuh, fotonya waktu dia foto bareng Makarov dan anggota tim lainnya. Cuma Ibunya Natsu yaitu Grandine punya ekspresi keibuan dan penuh kelembutan. Wah, di chapter ini sudah muncul dua laki-laki yang bakal calon saingan Natsu nih! Tebak saingan apa? XD

Ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya? Review ya! Ayo! Silent reader juga ikut ngereview! Biar saya ada motivasi buat cepat2 ngelanjutin fiction ini lagi! Haha, oh iya, saya mau mengungumumkan kalau saya akan HIATUS sementara dari Ffn. Yah, bukannya apa sih. Cuma mau merileksasikan pikiran aja, terus mau cari inspirasi dari berbagai fanfic yang udah disaranin banyak senpai! XD

Eh, tapi kalo ada banyak yg nantiin kelanjutan fiction ini, aku bakal nyicil deh nulis nih fanfic di tengah ke-HIATUS-sanku (?) Ini cuma berlaku untuk fanfic ini doang, lho! Jadi, bagi reader dan silent reader yang kepingin ini lanjutnya cepat, review ya! *maksa banget nih author*

Oke, saya mau balas review dulu...

**karinalu:** Natsu? Hmm... Mungkin sih. Habisnya, memanfaatkan kekuatan Lucy adalah alasan terbesarnya untuk mempertahankan Lucy sebagai Soulmate-nya... Haha, bener! Rasanya kayak bakso! XD

**Reka Amelia:** Wah, makasih! Oke, ni dah lanjut! XD

**Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo:** Lucy udah balik kok! Karena cerita mereka 'kan emang di dunia manusia... Saingan cinta sih ada banyak! Haha. Tenang, gak bakalan lupa update kok! XD

**s4kur4miyuz4ki:** Haha, thanks! Ada dong yang dipelajari Natsu di sekolahnya, yang jelas pelajarannya itu sangat rumit sampai2 gak bisa diproses oleh otak rongsokan Natsu! XD. Kurasa ada sebagian dari pertanyaan kamu yang terjawab di chapter ini. Haha, kalo soal Mira yang manggil Natsu dengan 'tuan muda', itu karena Natsu itu adalah anak dari tuannya. Umur Mira? Masih dirahasiakan.

**Hii-chan Dechiano: **Mungkin. Lucy gak tinggal di Neraka kok, sekarang dia tinggal satu kamar dengan Natsu di dunia mausia. XD

**MajoLly. Tail:** Makasih! Ini udah diupdate! XD

**3Blades: **Haha, kalo mau update cepat, review lagi, ya! XD

**uzuchi007: **Udah lanjut! Makasih udah review! XD

**R2A: **Aww, kamu terlalu memuji! Jadi blushing berat nih authornya. Yah, aku baru sadar gaya penulisan dan cerita fanfic ini hampir mirip light novel. Makasih udah muji fiction ini! Review lagi ya biar authornya semangat buat ngelanjutin! XD

**zuryuteki:** Hmm... Ketahuan suka adegan kisu! XD *plak! Padahal sendirinya hobi banget bikin adegan begituan* Lucy gak bakal meninggal karena dia punya jiwa special yang cocok dengan Natsu. Dan... Ada sebuah rahasia besar tentang jiwa Lucy. Ni udah di lanjut! Makasih dah review! XD

**azalya dragneel:** Haha, iya. Makasih dah review! XD

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan:** Wah, bocah dilarang baca nih fanfic. Nanti takutnya anemia lagi gara2 mimisan terus, XD. Tapi, makasih udah dipaksain buat baca! Lucy udah balik kok. Kayaknya the world is over mesti hiatus dulu, deh. Habisnya masih belum dapat inspirasi. Gomen ne...

**juanda. blepotan:** Haha, semoga animenya gak terlalu mirip dengan fiction ini kecuali cuma cara pengambilan energinya doang, XD.

**Paper:** Makasih... :)

**winha heartfilia:** Gak. Lucy nya udah balik kok! Kayaknya dia bakalan kasih pelajaran, sih. Pasti! Eh, kayaknya emang Natsu udah semakin tertarik banget sama Lucy! XD

**ghinapink:** Reaksi? Kayaknya cuma 2 orang aja deh yang bakal bereaksi melihat perubahan Lucy. Hehe, tapi dua orang itu masih rahasia dan bakal terjawab di chap mendatang! XD. Ah, judul fanfic collabku 'Living Under One Roof', hehe kalo sempat direview, ya! Collabnya sama janeolivia, yaitu Via-chan.. XD

**Kazehaya Sakazuki:** Okeh, silahkan! Saya dengan senang hati mempersilahkan Anda untuk mem-fave fanfic gaje ini! XD

**Guest:** Lucy gak akan mati. Dia punya soul special yang dianugrahi untuknya oleh seseorang. Natsu pastinya bakal sekolah dong! Makasih dah review! XD

**Rukami Aiko:** Iya, aku aja merinding pas nulisnya. Hii.. Itu nama lengkapnya adalah bakso mata serigala. Makasih! Ni dah lanjut! XD

Ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Review, ya! Biar author bisa dapet motivasi dan semangat buat ngelanjutin! Karena author udah mutusin mau HIATUS selama beberapa minggu... Tapi, kalo ada banyak yang suka fanfic ini dan penasaran sama ceritanya, author bakal ngusahain untuk nyicil fanfic ini di tengah2 ke-hiatus-an author... Oke, segitu dulu! Review ya Minna!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Soul Mate Of Half-Devil Create by Minako-chan Namikaze

Pair: Lucy. H & Natsu. D

.

Enjoy to read this chapter!

.

.

"Menyelesaikan teka-teki? Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Natsu. Dia menatap Sting dengan geram.

Sting tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Natsu. "Oh? Jadi, kau belum tahu, ya? Padahal teka-teki ini sengaja dibuat Ibu untukmu..." ucap Sting.

Aku bisa merasakan pegangan tangan Natsu di pinggangku semakin erat, seolah-olah ingin meremukkan tubuhku. Hey! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Kudongakkan wajahku demi menatap Natsu yang tengah mengeram kesal.

"Siapa peduli dengan wanita busuk itu! Katakan padaku apa maumu?!" teriaknya.

"Tenang, tenang. Jangan langsung marah begitu, Nii-san..."

"Aku bukan kakakmu!" tekan Natsu, dia menatap Sting tajam dengan mata merahnya yang semakin buas. Sejenak, aku mulai berpikir. Natsu adalah seorang iblis, sementara pria di depanku ini adalah seorang malaikat. Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa bersaudara?

Sting mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Bagaimanapun juga, kita memiliki darah yang sama. Kita satu ibu," ucap Sting.

Natsu berdecih mendengarnya. "Jika aku bisa, aku pasti sudah melenyapkan darah menjijikkan dari wanita sialan itu sejak aku terlahir di dunia ini!"

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci Ibu? Dia adalah orang yang hebat. Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti sangat membencinya karena kau dilahirkan tidak sempurna, 'kan? Dia sudah membuatmu menjadi Setengah Iblis begini! Hahaha, menyedihkan sekali!" Sting tertawa sarkastis.

Setengah Iblis? Natsu setengah iblis?

"Apa maksudnya itu?" gumamku, tanpa sadar.

Natsu dan Sting sontak menoleh ke arahku. Tampaknya, sejak tadi kehadiranku tidak dianggap oleh mereka berdua...

"Kau diam saja!" bentak Natsu.

Aku langsung cemberut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam? Kalian berdua sudah mengeluarkan aura mematikan yang bisa langsung menewaskanku!" Aku membentaknya balik.

"Kau ini...!" geram Natsu. Sepertinya level kemarahannya tidak seperti biasanya. Kupikir dari sekarang aku harus lebih membaca situasi...

"Wah, wah! Apa ini, Nii-san? Soulmate terbarumu?" suara Sting sontak membuat kami berdua menoleh ke arahnya.

Natsu mengeratkan pegangannya padaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sting. Dia menatap malaikat berambut pirang di hadapannya dengan dingin.

Soulamate baru? Maksudnya? Apa Natsu pernah memiliki Soulmate sebelum aku?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mau memiliki Soulmate setelah apa yang sudah terjadi pada Soulmate lamamu... Ditambah lagi, kau masih terlihat tenang menunjukkan Soulmate barumu di hadapanku," ucap Sting. Dia memasukan kepalan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ah, aku baru menyadari kalau Malaikat ini memakai blazer dan celana panjang. Dan semua yang dipakainya serba putih, kecuali kemejanya yang berwarna biru dan dasinya yang berwarna hitam.

]Hey! Apa semua malaikat laki-laki berpenampilan seperti ini? Kalau begitu, apa malaikat perempuannya memakai blus? Eh, ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu! Natsu terlihat bertambah marah saat Sting menyinggung tentang Soulmate lamanya. Kenapa aku merasa sedikit kesal begini, ya?

"Keh! Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, lebah sialan. Kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanku setelah apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Soulmateku?! Kekuatanku sudah berkali-kali lipat sekarang demi membalaskan apa yang sudah kauperbuat pada Lisanna dulu. Majulah dan lawan aku!" Natsu berkata dengan suara penuh kebencian. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya, dan dari tangan kirinya itu muncul kilauan cahaya berwarna merah.

"Ah... Lisanna. Benar, itulah nama Soulmatemu sebelumnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau bahkan masih menyimpan rasa cinta pada iblis tidak berharga seperti wanita itu. Aku jadi kasihan pada Soulmatemu yang sekarang,"

Aku tersentak ketika Sting menatap intens ke arahku. Tunggu! Dia bilang apa tadi? Natsu masih menyimpan rasa cinta pada Soulmate lamanya?

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku bertanya dengan lantang.

Bisa kurasakan tatapan tajam Natsu yang mengisyaratkanku untuk diam. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan terus merasa kesal jika rasa penasaranku ini tidak terjawab.

"Hoo... Tidak hanya wajah, bahkan suara Soulmatemu sangat menggoda..." ucap Sting, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" teriakku tidak sabaran.

"Hee... Kau cukup liar juga ternyata. Aku jadi ingin memilikimu. Baiklah, untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, kau hanya dimanfaatkan saja oleh Natsu. Kau hanya dijadikannya sebagai baterai pengisi energinya. Dia hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian setelah dia kehilangan Soulmate tidak berharganya itu! Hahaha!" Sting tertawa lantang mengatakan semua itu. Sementara aku membeku mendengarnya.

Benarkah itu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kepalaku terasa pusing mendengar kata-katanya.

"Lucy..." Aku mendongak pelan, menatap Natsu yang menatapku dengan serius. Dan dalam sekejab, kami sudah berpindah ke atas gedung tinggi yang cukup jauh dari tempat Sting berada.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku dan memegang bahuku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menunggu dia membuka suaranya.

"Tetaplah di sini. Aku akan segera menghabisi si brengsek itu!" ucapnya. Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar! Apakah benar aku hanya sebagai pelariannya saja?

Kulihat Natsu sudah menghilang dari hadapanku dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Sting. Natsu langsung menendang Sting dengan kakinya yang sudah terbalut oleh api. Sting terpental ke bawah dan menabrak gedung tinggi di belakangnya, menyebabkan gedung itu berlubang seperti habis ditabrak meteor.

"Eh?" Aku baru menyadari kalau keadaan di sekelilingku sudah berubah. Langit di atas kami berwarna jingga. Dan Matahari dan Bulan begitu dekat dengan kami. Di bawah gedung-gedung yang mirip seperti dunia manusia, ada sebuah sungai lahar panas yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Sejak kapan kami berpindah ke sini? Dan lagi, tempat apa ini?!

Sting bangkit berdiri dari dalam lubang gedung itu. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan dengan tiba-tiba menyemburkan cahaya laser dari mulutnya. Natsu dengan cepat menghindari cahaya laser itu.

_SYUUUUTTT! JDUAARR! JDUUAAAR! JDUAARR!_

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dengan takjub melihat cahaya laser Sting yang berhasil melubangi 10 gedung dalam satu serangan!

"M-Mahkluk macam apa dia?" gumamku.

Sting kembali membentangkan sayapnya dan melesat terbang ke arah Natsu. Dan...

_DUUKKK!_

Tinju mereka saling bertabrakan, menyebabkan hembusan angin kuat di sekitar mereka. Aku menahan rokku agar tidak terangkat ke atas. Hebat! Bahkan pukulan mereka pun bisa sedasyat ini!

"Tapi..." Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Sting tadi, tentang Soulmate lama Natsu dan hubungan darah mereka.

Kalau dilihat dari manapun, Sting sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan Natsu. Bahkan elemen mereka saling bertolak belakang. Lalu, apa mungkin Ibu Natsu menikah lagi dengan kaum malaikat sehingga melahirkan Sting? Jadi, intinya Ibu Natsu meninggalkan Natsu dan dunia Iblis dan bergabung dengan kaum malaikat, yang merupakan musuh abadi Iblis... Ah! Pantas saja Natsu bisa membenci Ibunya!

Eh! Aku tidak boleh langsung menyimpulkan seperti ini! Bisa saja apa yang kusimpulkan tadi berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan... Baiklah, Lucy! Sekarang kau harus berpikir bagaimana cara agar kau bisa membantu Natsu layaknya Soulmate Iblis pada umumnya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu... Kalau dipikir-pikir, tugas Soulmate itu apa, sih? Bukankah mereka hanya bertugas untuk menyalurkan energi mereka kepada majikannya saja? Jadi, itu berarti, aku harus menunggu saat-saat di mana Natsu hampir sekarat begitu? Ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku terus-terusan memberikan semua energiku, apa aku akan mati setelahnya? Bisa saja aku nanti mati mendadak karena kehabisan energi.. Eh! Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Aku belum kencan bersama Gray!

_JDUAARR!_

Aku langsung tersadar dari pergulatan batinku ketika merasakan guncangan di sekitarku akibat beberapa gedung yang meledak karena terhantam hujan laser Sting. Tunggu! Di mana Natsu?!

Dari kepulan asap ledakan, sebuah siluet merah melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sting.

_"BRILLIANT FLAME!"_

Sebuah bola api besar dilemparkan Natsu dengan cepat ke arah Sting. Sting membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba menghindar, tapi, sebelum dia melakukan niatnya tersebut, bola api itu sudah lebih dulu menghantamnya dan membakar tubuhnya.

"AARRGHH!" jerit Sting. Dia dengan susah payah menggerakkan tangannya dan memutarkannya membentuk garis lingkaran.

_"Barrier!"_

Dan sebuah bola transparan bercahaya putih langsung menyelimuti Sting dan melindunginya dari api neraka Natsu.

Natsu membentangkan sayapnya dan melayang di udara yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan Sting.

Ditatapnya Sting yang tengah ngos-ngosan dengan datar.

"Kau bertambah kuat sekarang, Sting..." komentar Natsu.

"Bukankah kata-kata itu seharusnya dikembalikan kepadamu? Kau menjadi sangat kuat dibanding 200 tahun lalu. Apa ini gara-gara rasa dendam terhadap Soulmate tidak berhargamu yang telah kubunuh dulu?" tanya Sting. Dia tersenyum mengejek ke arah Natsu.

Mata merah Natsu semakin menyala mendengarnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang dia tidak berharga, aku akan langsung membunuhmu di detik itu juga!" geram Natsu.

"Hoo... Menakutkan sekali. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja sekarang? Bukankah kau marah atas kematian Lisanna? Bukankah kau marah karena aku telah merebut Ibu yang sangat kau sayangi dari sisimu?" cibir Sting.

Natsu menggertakkan giginya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia langsung terbang melesat bagaikan cahaya ke arah Sting. Begitu juga dengan Sting, dia juga ikut melesat ke arah Natsu dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal.

Aku kembali mengedipkan mataku dengan takjub. Ini seperti adegan-adegan di anime! Mereka saling melesat bagaikan komet yang saling kejar-kejaran. Aku bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan petir dan cahaya yang saling beradu dan menimbulkan suara gerumuh yang memekakkan telinga.

XXX

_Straang!_

Natsu dan Sting saling menjauhkan diri mereka sekitar 5 meter. Di tangan mereka masing-masing, terdapat pedang yang terbuat dari elemen mereka masing-masing.

Mereka sibuk bertarung, tetapi aku hanya berdiri di sini dan menonton seperti orang tolol. Adakah yang harus kulakukan?!

Natsu menghilangkan pedang apinya, dan membuka telapak tangan kanannya. Dipusatkannya semua energi di dalam tubuhnya ke dalam telapak tangannya. Bisa kulihat bola api kecil namun memiliki kilatan-kilatan petir mengerikan muncul di telapak tangan Natsu.

Natsu memposisikan telapak tangannya itu di depan dadanya. Bola api itu semakin berkilat-kilat dengan liar.

Sting yang melihat itu langsung memasang pelindung untuk mengantisipsi serangan Natsu. "Bola api lagi? Tampaknya dari dulu sampai sekarang seranganmu hanya itu-itu saja." ejek Sting.

Natsu tersenyum miring mendengarnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa bola api ini sama dengan bola api sebelumnya," balas Natsu.

"Apa?" Sting tersentak mendengarnya. Memang, bola api itu tampak berbeda dengan bola api sebelumnya. Bahkan petir dari api itu pun tidak seperti petir pada umumnya. Suaranya sangat mengerikan dan berwarna putih terang.

PETIR SUCI?!

Sting terbelalak tidak percaya menyadari identitas petir itu. Bagaimana Natsu bisa memiliki petir yang sangat langkah seperti itu?!

"Hn," Natsu mendengus puas melalui hidungnya dan menembakkan bola api mematikan itu ke arah Sting.

_"EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!"_

_JDUAARRRR!_

XXX

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan lengan kananku merasakan hembusan angin dahsyat yang melesat ke segala arah. Seluruh gedung di depan Natsu langsung hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan batu kecil dan jatuh ke dalam sungai panas di bawah. Tidak kuat dengan tekanan serangan Natsu, aku mendudukkan badanku ke lantai. Jangan sampai aku terbawa gravitasi dan jatuh ke bawah!

Aku kembali menatap Natsu yang terengah-engah. Tampaknya dia sudah kehabisan energi.

XXX

Natsu masih terengah-engah. Sial! Serangan tadi sudah menghabiskan separuh lebih dari energinya. Dia menatap penasaran kepulan asap gedung yang baru dihancurkannya. Mencari-cari mayat malaikat berambut pirang.

Kepulan asap itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan Natsu harus membulatkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Seranganmu boleh juga, Nii-san..." Sting tersenyum mengejek ke arah Natsu. Tidak ada satupun luka bahkan goresan di tubuhnya, padahal Natsu sangat yakin kalau serangannya tadi tepat mengenai Sting! Ditangan Sting terdapat sebuah tombak besar berwarna emas.

"Kau... Bagaimana bisa kau..." Natsu berkata dengan syok. Pasalnya, serangannya tadi adalah serangan terkuatnya. Dan lagi, Jellal bilang, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menahan serangan itu, bahkan malaikat sekalipun!

Kemudian, Natsu melihat tombak yang di genggaman Sting. Tombak itu...

"Lancea Clavusdomini?!" gumam Natsu, mengenali tombak itu.

"Ah, jadi kau masih ingat, ya dengan tombak ini. Benar juga, aku 'kan menggunakan tombak ini untuk membunuh Soulmate-mu dulu," cibir Sting.

Natsu kembali menggertakkan giginya mendengarnya. Dia hampir kehabisan energi sekarang.

"Kupikir sudah waktunya untuk serius, Natsu nii-san..." ucap Sting.

Natsu melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sting. Apa? Jadi daritadi Sting hanya bermain-main dengannya?!

Sting mengumpulkan cahaya di tangannya dan meluncurkannya ke arah Natsu.

_"Holy Ray!"_ teriak Sting.

Natsu terbang menghindari cahaya itu, tapi dengan ajaibnya, cahaya itu langsung terbagi menjadi beberapa untaian dan mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"ARRRGH!" Natsu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat cahaya Sting berhasil menusuk tubuhnya dan melubangi perutnya.

"NATSUUUU!" teriak Lucy.

Sting tertawa lantang melihat keadaan Natsu sekarang. Dia menghilangkan cahayanya dari perut Natsu. Langsung saja, dari perut Natsu keluar kepulan asap yang seolah-olah membakar kulit tubuh Natsu.

"Iblis lemah dengan cahaya... Dan mereka akan tewas jika cahaya itu mengenai tubuh mereka," ucap Sting. Menatap Natsu dengan senyuman dinginnya.

"Khh... Beraninya kau...!" Natsu menyerngitkan sebelah matanya menahan rasa terbakar di perutnya yang berlubang.

Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Mengibaskan keduanya lurus ke depan dan berniat melakukan serangan lagi.

_"Aku sudah tidak memiliki energi lagi. Semoga ini berhasil..."_ batin Natsu.

_"Devil's Flame: Meteor Shower!"_

Dan ribuan meteor langsung keluar dari dua lingkaran sihir di depan Natsu. Menghujani Sting dan daerah sekitarnya.

Sting mengarahkan tombaknya ke depan, untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

_JDUUUARR! JDUARR! JDUARR! JDUUARR!_

Guncangan hebatpun terjadi di dunia itu. Meteor Natsu menyebar ke segala arah. Tapi, tak satu pun dapat mengenai Sting.

Sting mengibaskan tombaknya ke samping, dan tertawa sinis ke arah Natsu.

"Percuma. Serangan apapun tidak akan mempan melawan tombak pemberian Ibu..." ucap Sting.

Natsu hanya diam, tak bisa menjawab. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh keringat. Dia sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Dia telah mengeluarkan banyak energi. Dia akan langsung mati kalau tidak segera mengisi energinya. Tapi, dia tidak punya waktu yang menguntungkan untuk menghampiri Lucy.

"Kau harus melihat kekuasaan Lancea Clavusdomini ini! Agar kau tidak meremehkan kekuatan luar biasanya ini!" Sting mengangkat tombaknya dan menebaskannya ke depan. Terdengar bunyi 'Syuuutt' saat dia menebaskan tombaknya ke udara. Namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu.

XXX

Aku menatap heran tombak Sting yang tidak menimbulkan serangan apapun. Apa dia salah menggunakannya?

_DRRRRRRRTTTT..._

Tiba-tiba, daerah di sekelilingku bergetar dengan hebat. Tidak, bukan hanya di sini saja. Tapi di seluruh tempat ini! Ada gempa!

Aku tersentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan langit di atasku. Dan aku pun langsung membulatkan mataku ketika melihat ada sebuah lubang besar di langit. Tidak! Itu bukan lubang. Melainkan sebuah goresan berbentuk sabit! Apa itu akibat serangan Sting tadi?!

Kulihat, di dalam lubang itu terdapat langit angkasa yang gelap dan berbagai macam bintang di dalamnya. Langit di dalam lubang itu berputar pelan, dan tanpa diduga-duga, lubang itu menghisap gedung-gedung di bawahnya dan menghembuskan aura panas dari dalamnya!

Lubang itu perlahan menghilang ketika Sting menyimpan tombaknya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dengan tidak tega saat melihat Natsu yang di hajar habis-habisan oleh Sting.

Kenapa dia diam saja?! Kenapa dia tidak melawan?! Apa dia mulai kehabisan energi? Gawat! Bagaimana caranya aku ke sana untuk memberinya energi?!

Sting mencengram poni Natsu dengan kejamnya. Wajah Natsu kini sudah babak belur. Melihatnya, aku merasa ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" teriakku. Natsu menoleh ke arahku. Bibir Natsu bergetar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"La... Lari..lah!"

Apa dia bilang? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya!

_Craacckk!_

Aku membulatkan mataku saat sebuah mata tombak menembus dada kiriku, tepat nyadi jantungku.

"Ugh!" Aku memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan mendapati wajah Sting yang tengah tersenyum sadis menatapku. Orang ini... Sejak kapan...

Aku kembali melihat ke depan, Natsu menatapku dengan mata terbelalak syok. Wajahnya sudah babak belur dan tubuhnya di penuhi oleh darah.

"Hehe... Dengan ini, sudah 2 Soulmate yang sudah kubunuh..." ucap Sting.

Aku menyerngitkan sebelah mataku, menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogotiku.

"K-Kau..." geramku. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Dia membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan puas, lalu dengan santainya mendorongku jatuh ke bawah. Aku meluncur dengan cepat menuju sungai panas di bawah sana.

XXX

Natsu terperanjat melihat Lucy yang terjatuh ke dalam sungai api di bawah sana.

"LUCYYYY!" teriaknya. Dia langsung meluncur ke bawah demi menangkap tubuh Lucy, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sting sudah berada di hadapannya dan mencengkram lehernya.

"Khh... Sting..! Brengsek, kau..!" gertak Natsu. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman Sting di lehernya dengan mencoba membakar tangan adiknya itu. Tapi sayang, energinya ternyata sudah habis sepenuhnya membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan api bahkan sepercikpun.

Sting tersenyum bengis menatap raut wajah Natsu yang menatapnya dengan sorot kebencian. Sorot kebencian yang melebihi sorot kebencian yang pernah dilihatnya 200 tahun lalu.

"Kau... Beraninya kau membunuh Lucy..!" geram Natsu. Dia berkata dengan suara serak. Kini dia sudah benar-benar marah.

"Ahh... Lucy. Jadi itu nama Soulmatemu? Sayang sekali aku baru mengetahui namanya setelah aku menghabisinya tadi..." ucap Sting.

Natsu semakin menggertakkan giginya mendengar itu.

Sting menteleport dirinya dan Natsu ke atas gedung tempat Lucy berada tadi. Dia menaikkan tubuh Natsu ke atas dengan tangannya yang masih mencekik leher Natsu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Natsu.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, 'kan? Aku menemuimu untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki dari Ibu." jawab Sting.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Teka-teki yang diberikan Ibu. Teka-teki yang jawabannya merupakan kunci menuju suatu tempat di mana dia menyimpan sebuah buku yang berisi tentang semua rahasia sihir di dunia ini..." ucap Sting.

Natsu menyerngitkan dahinya dengan bingung, dia menatap Sting dengan heran tanpa mengurangi kadar tatapan mautnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau datang menemuiku? Apa hubunganku dengan buku bodoh itu?" tanya Natsu, suaranya semakin berat saat mengatakannya.

Sting tersenyum sadis mendengarnya. "Karena jawaban dari teka-teki itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Nii-san.." jawab Sting.

Natsu semakin terheran-heran mendengarnya. Namun, belum sempat dia bertanya, Sting tiba-tiba menusuk dada kanannya menyebabkan darah segar kembali keluar dari tubuhnya.

Natsu berteriak kesakitan. "ARGH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Natsu, di tengah rasa sakitnya.

Sting melebarkan senyuman sadisnya sambil mengorek-ngorek sesuatu di dalam dada kanan Natsu.

Natsu membelalakkan matanya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat Sting menarik sesuatu keluar dari tubuhnya. Membuat saraf-saraf iblis yang menempel di benda yang di tarik Sting terputus dengan sangat menyakitkan. Sting segera melempar Natsu ke lantai begitu dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"GAAHHHH..." Natsu mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegangi dada kanannya yang telah berlubang. Kini, dia memiliki 2 lubang di tubuhnya.

Natsu menatap Sting dengan pandangan mematikan. Sting tersenyum puas menatap sesuatu yang dia dapat dari Natsu di tangan kirinya. Sebuah Lacrima berwarna merah...

"A-Apa itu...?" tanya Natsu, tersendat.

Sting menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Kunci menuju tempat rahasia Ibu. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun aku mencari kunci ini, dan ternyata kunci ini tertanam di dalam tubuhmu." jawab Sting.

"Hah?" Natsu menyerngitkan alisnya, dia menahan rasa sesak dan sakit di dada kanannya yang berlubang. Kenapa... Begitu sakit?! Perutnya yang berlubang saja rasa sakitnya tidak sehebat ini! Rasanya... Dia baru kehilangan sebagian nyawanya...

"Cih, dengan kata lain, selama ini Ibu menyembunyikan Lacrima ini di dalam tubuhmu. Dan menjadikannya sebagai jantung keduamu..." ucap Sting.

Natsu terkejut mendengarnya. Jantung kedua? Sejak kapan Ibunya memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tubuhnya?

"Baiklah. Karena sekarang kau sudah tidak mempunyai perlindungan suci dari Lacrima itu, jadi kurasa membunuhmu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat sebelum Lacrima itu mulai bereaksi..." gumam Sting. Dia berjalan dengan santai menuju Natsu.

Natsu tersentak melihat Sting mendekatinya. Dia memasang posisi bertahan dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Sudah waktunya kau menyusul kedua Soulmate-mu, Natsu nii-san..." ucap Sting, dia kembali memasang senyum sadisnya. Malaikat macam apa dia?!

"Sial..." Natsu mulai terdesak. Energinya sudah habis dan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh banyak luka. Apakah sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya.

Sting mengangkat tangannya hendak meraih Natsu, ketika sesuatu yang berat tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah dan menimpanya dengan telak.

"Hiyaaaaa! Mati kau! Mati kau! Hiyaaa!" Lucy menginjak-injak tubuh Sting yang berada di bawahnya.

"Lucy!" teriak Natsu, terkejut dengan kehadiran Lucy yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Dia pikir gadis itu sudah hangus terpanggang di bawah sana.

Dia sedikit sweatdrop melihat Lucy yang masih dengan nafsunya menginjak-injak tubuh Sting.

"Cih! Beraninya kau!" Sting segera mendorong tubuh Lucy dengan cahaya di tangannya.

Lucy segera terpental ke belakang dan menabrak Natsu.

"Natsu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy cemas melihat keadaan Natsu.

"Yah..." jawab Natsu. Dia masih menutupi dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Rasa sakitnya masih belum mau hilang.

"Natsu! Dadamu!" teriak Lucy.

"Ini hanya luka kecil!" teriak Natsu.

"Luka kecil apanya?! Lihat! Tubuhmu sampai bolong seperti ini!"

Sting membelalakkan matanya melihat Lucy yang terlihat baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan cahayanya barusan. Lucy adalah soulmate iblis, yang otomatis, dia juga menjadi seorang iblis. Seharusnya Lucy terluka parah akibat cahayanya tadi! Dan lagi, bukankah sebelumnya dia menusuk Lucy dengan mata tombak sucinya? Kenapa gadis di depannya ini masih hidup bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun? Ke mana luka bekas hasil tusukan tombaknya tadi?!

"Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sting. Dia menatap Lucy dengan tajam.

Natsu dan Lucy yang masih asyik berdebat langsung menoleh ke arah Sting.

"Aku?" Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku Lucy Heartfilia..." jawab Lucy.

Sting mengerang pelan. "Bukan! Maksudku, siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Iblis? Manusia? Malaikat? Atau makhluk lainnya?!" tanya Sting tidak sabaran.

"Tentu saja aku ini manusia!" jawab Lucy.

Natsu hanya diam mendengarnya. Dia masih mengurusi rasa sakit di dadanya.

Sting berdecih pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Apapun itu! Yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kucari selama ini! Dan aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua sekaligus sekarang!" Sting menerbangkan dirinya ke atas Natsu dan Lucy. Dia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari kedua orang itu. Dia membuka telapak tangannya dan memunculkan tombak Lancea Clavusdomini-nya.

Dia mengibaskan tombaknya ke samping dan memutar-mutarkannya di atas kepalanya.

"Rasakanlah detik-detik kematian kalian!" teriaknya.

"_Malaikat macam apa dia? Malaikat pencabut nyawa?!"_ batin Lucy.

Sting segera menebaskan udara di depannya dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Menyebabkan ruang udara di depannya berlubang. Dan dari lubang yang dihasilkan Sting, berkumpullah jutaan partikel cahaya yang saling menyatukan diri.

_SYUUUUUUTTT! DUUAAARRR!_

Lubang itu mengeluarkan laser yang amat besar dan langsung mengarah tepat ke arah Natsu dan Lucy.

Ledakan yang amat dahsyat pun terjadi.

Sting tersenyum puas dan menyimpan kembali tombaknya.

Dia pun terbang keluar dari dunia yang telah dibuatnya itu dengan Lacrima merah yang berdetak dengan kuat di tangannya.

XXX

Aku terbatuk-batuk ketika menghirup asap bercampur debu di sekelilingku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Natsu di antara kepulan asap yang perlahan memudar.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku ke samping, dan tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu yang lembut.

Brukk!

Aku tiba-tiba terjatuh menimpa sesuatu yang kusenggol tadi. Dan aku langsung membelalakkan mataku melihat Natsulah yang tengah kutindih. Aku buru-buru bangkit dari tubuh Natsu dan mengguncang tubuh pria itu.

"Natsu! Natsu! Hey, sadarlah!" teriakku panik.

Natsu tidak merespon teriakkanku. Pandangan matanya kosong dan dia nyaris tidak bernafas lagi!

Gawat! Dia bisa mati kalau terus seperti ini! Apa... Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Aku terus berusaha menyadarkan Natsu. Tapi, pria ini sama sekali tidak merespon panggilanku sedikitpun. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bergerak lagi!

Tanpa sadar, air mata langsung mengalir dengan deras dari pelupuk mataku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Natsu akan mati sebentar lagi... Dia kehabisan energi... Eh?

Aku langsung tersentak menyadari apa yang harus kulakukan. Dengan segera, aku langsung menempelkan bibirku ke bibir Natsu.

Aku harus menyalurkan energiku ke tubuhnya!

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Berkonsentrasi untuk mentransferkan energi ke tubuh Natsu, meskipun aku tidak tahu caranya, tapi semoga saja berhasil!

Tanpa kusadari, Natsu mulai tersadar dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menatap wajahku.

Aku tersentak ketika Natsu menggenggam telapak tanganku dan mendudukkan dirinya tanpa membiarkanku melepaskan tautan di bibir kami.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan memaksaku membuka mulutku dengan lidahnya. Aku menurut dan membuka mulutku. Dan bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba melesat keluar melalui mulutku dan masuk ke dalam mulut Natsu. Sejenak, aku merasa tubuhku mati rasa. Pandanganku kosong. Sementara Natsu semakin memperdalam ciuman ini dengan menekan leher belakangku.

Akhirnya, setelah 1 menit, Natsu melepaskan tautan di bibir kami dengan pelan. Aku nyaris jatuh ke lantai karena kehabisan tenaga kalau saja Natsu tidak buru-buru menangkapku.

"Luce, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, cemas.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Apa ini rasanya kalau beberapa serpihan nyawamu diambil? Rasanya seperti habis lari maraton saja. Benar-benar membuatku lemas.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke Neraka setelah itu aku akan mengejar si brengsek tadi!" ucap Natsu. Dia melingkarkan syal putih kotak-kotaknya di lehernya. Aneh. Aku belum pernah melihatnya memakai syal itu.

"Oh, iya. Bukankah tadi Sting melakukan serangan pada kita? Kenapa kita masih baik-baik saja seperti ini?" tanyaku.

Natsu menoleh ke arahku, dan menundukkan wajahnya dengan tampang datar. "Semua berkat syal ini. Dia menyerap serangan dari Sting," jawab Natsu.

Aku ber-oh panjang sambil menatap Syal putih Natsu. Terlihat seperti Syal rajutan sendiri? Apa Ibu Natsu yang menjahitnya? Mataku beralih pada lubang di dadanya yang sudah lenyap entah ke mana. Begitu pun dengan lubang di perutnya. Apa ini juga berkat energi yang kusalurkan tadi?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luce. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari sungai di bawah sana?" tanya Natsu, penasaran.

"Ah, itu berkat selendang ini. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkanku ketika aku hampir masuk ke dalam sungai panas itu." jawabku sambil menunjukkan selendang ungu yang terlilit di pinggangku.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup setelah tertusuk tombak Sting tadi?" tanya Natsu, lagi.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Aku pun langsung meraba dada kiriku, mencari-cari lubang bekas tertusuk tombak tadi.

"Tidak ada." gumamku, saat tanganku tidak mampu menemukan lubang itu di manapun.

"Ke mana perginya lubang itu?!" ucapku, mencari-cari bekas luka di dadaku.

Natsu menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak terluka. Aku nyaris putus asa saat memikirkan kau telah mati di bawah sana," ucap Natsu dengan lega.

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Apa benar ini Iblis yang bernama Natsu? Kenapa dia begitu perhatian begini?!

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Natsu menyodorkan telapak tangannya kepadaku.

Aku meraih telapak tangannya dan langsung berdiri. "Tentu." jawabku.

"Bagus. Sekarang berpeganganlah yang erat. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Neraka." ucapnya.

"Apa? Tidak mau!" teriakku.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak mau'?!" Dia balik berteriak.

"Aku mau ikut mengejar Malaikat sialan itu!" jawabku.

"Tidak boleh! Dia berbahaya! Bisa-bisa kau tewas di tangannya!" Dia membentakku lagi, raut wajahnya benar-benar serius.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus melindungiku!" teriakku.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?!"

"Karena aku adalah Soulmatemu! Kalau aku mati, kau akan kehilangan 500 tahun dari cadangan umurmu! Dan kalau aku tidak ada di sana, siapa yang akan mengisi energimu?" Aku melotot ke arahnya dengan berani.

Dia langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

XXX

Sting melesat dengan cepat menuju lapisan langit ketiga. Tempat dua pengawalnya yang tengah stand by menunggunya di sana.

"Sting-kun!" seekor kucing coklat bersayap melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah Sting. Memberi isyarat pada pria itu tentang keberadaannya.

Sting menoleh ke arah kucing langit itu dan semakin menambah kecepatannya. Dia menghentikan laju kecepatannya tepat di depan dua kucing berwarna mencolok itu dan melayang di udara.

"Sting-kun, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya kucing coklat itu.

Sting tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab, "sudah. Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu lama di sini, Lector."

Lector menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Menunggu Sting-kun selama apapun, tidak akan menjadi masalah buatku." ucap Lector.

Sting tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kucing biru yang tengah menunduk murung di samping Lector.

"Ada apa, Kucing biru? Kau tampak tidak sehat." tanya Sting.

Kucing biru itu tersentak dan mendongak menatap Sting dengan mata bulatnya. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya.

Lector menatap kucing di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sinis. "Bukankah dia selalu murung seperti itu?" cibir Lector.

"Ah, benar juga." sahut Sting. Lalu dia mengeluarkan Lacrima yang dia ambil dari Natsu tadi dari dalam jasnya.

"Kucing biru, mana Vajranya?" tanya Sting.

"A-Aye. Ini." Kucing biru itu menyerahkan sebuah benda berwarna emas mirip tongkat berbentuk jam pasir. Namun di tengah-tengahnya ada sebuah bola berwarna putih yang diukir dengan benang emas.

Sting menerimanya dengan senyuman miring. "Bagus. Dengan ini, gerbang menuju tempat rahasia itu akan terbuka." ucapnya.

Dia melemparkan Lacrima merah yang tengah berdetak dengan kuat itu ke atas dan setinggi-tingginya. Lalu dengan cepat, dia segera mengangkat Vajranya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Lacrima yang tengah melayang di udara itu.

"Holy Lightning."

_CTAAARRRRR!_

Sebuah petir dahsyat tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam Vajra milik Sting. Petir itu melesat ke atas dan menyambar Lacrima yang berhenti di udara itu.

Lacrima itu berdetak semakin cepat seiringan dengan cahaya petir yang diserapnya. Lalu, tidak lama setelah itu, Lacrima itu tiba-tiba lenyap.

Sting sempat terkejut melihatnya, tapi dia langsung membungkam mulutnya dan tersenyum senang saat melihat sebuah lubang dimensi terbuka lebar tepat di tempat Lacrima tadi menghilang.

"Itu pasti gerbangnya! Dia sudah terbuka!" teriak Lector.

"Ya! Ayo kita masuk!" sahut Sting.

Dan mereka bertiga pun terbang memasuki gerbang itu.

XXX

"Natsu! Tunggu aku!" teriakku. Aku menatap jengkel pria di depanku yang terbang layaknya orang gila. Saat ini kami tengah terbang mengejar Sting yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah mengikutiku! Kau ini tuli, ya?!" teriaknya. Dia menghentikan laju sayapnya dan menatapku dengan jengkel.

Aku kembali cemberut mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian seperti tadi. Sebagai Soulmatemu, aku harus terus berada di sampingmu. Itu yang Mira-san bilang padaku!" teriakku.

"Tch, kau ini..!" Dia menatapku dengan gusar.

_CTAAARRRRR!_

Kami berdua langsung menoleh ke arah sebuah petir raksasa yang menjulang ke atas. Suaranya benar-benar menyakitkan! Seperti mendengar sepulu petir yang muncul secara bersamaan saja! Eh? Hey! Kenapa petir itu tiba-tiba muncul? Padahal tidak ada awan hitam di sini.

"Arrgh!" Aku menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tiba-tiba memegangi dada kanannya.

"Natsu? Kau kenapa?!" tanyaku, panik.

Natsu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah memasang raut wajah tersiksa. Apa... Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Si-Sial..." Dia mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Seolah-olah merasakan rasa sakit yang amat uar biasa.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi, aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluknya. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Natsu mengeras dan juga bergetar dengan hebat. Apa yang menyebabkan dia bisa kesakitan seperti ini? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil berusaha menenangkannya dengan segala cara.

Bahu Natsu mulai turun ke bawah, menandakan dia sudah mulai rileks dan nafasnya mulai teratur.

Aku berniat melepaskan pelukanku, tapi dia menahan tubuhku dan malah merengkuh punggungku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa dihantam oleh sesuatu. Dan efeknya seperti terbakar." jawabnya.

"Tapi, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Hey, kau masih mau ikut denganku, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku langsung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi. Jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku." ucapnya.

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Natsu akan melindungiku?

Aku langsung mengangguk terharu mendengarnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih," Aku berbisik di sela-sela lehernya.

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami, dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Ayo!" serunya.

"Ya!" Aku mengangguk mantap.

Dia menunjuk tempat petir tadi berasal. "Si brengsek itu pasti berada di sana! Petir tadi pasti berasal darinya! Kita harus cepat!" Natsu segera menarik tanganku agar tidak tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Maklum, aku terbang menggunakan selendang. Sementara dia menggunakan sayap asli berbentuk sayap kelelawar yang mengerikan.

Dan kami pun melesat bagaikan komet menuju sumber petir tadi.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

AN: Um, untuk senjata Sting dan Vajra yang dipakainya tadi, itu saya ambil dari senjata para dewa yg saya searching di internet... Hehe, karena saya hanya memiliki sedikit waktu, jadi bagi reader yg penasaran dengan bentuk tombak atau alat yg dipakai Sting utk menghasilkan petir tadi, silahkan searching di google.. XD

Oke, saya juga mau minta maaf karena lagi2 saya gak bisa balas review dari para reader...

Tapi saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar dan setulus-tulusnya bagi reader yg udah mau ngereview dan memberikan saya dukungan dan semangat utk ngelanjutin fic ini...

**Special thanks to:**

**R2A, ErinMizuMizuna-Chan, guest, Hii-chan Dechiano, tabii-chan, zuryuteki, karinalu, zeezeelynn, Chavyn10, s4kur4miyuz4ki, winha heartfilia, TheZarkMon, Dea, nshawol56, Yuuki Irigashi, Rukami Aiko, nacchandroid, Nnatsuki, Shinta dragneel, Guest, guest, shiko miomi, RufukuAtsuko, shadow, paper, Kaicho S, guest, nako, dan Fii-chan nalupi**

Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan perantara point2 berikut... XD

1. Apa Gray mahkluk sejenis kayak Natsu? Gak. Dia merupakan jenis mahkluk bersuhu dingin. Yg jelas, bukan manusia biasa..

2. Rahasia Ibu Natsu mungkin bakal lama terbongkar. Tapi, di chap depan bakal ada sedikit pencerahan seputar alasan Ibu Natsu menghianati Neraka.

3. Sting emang jahat, sadis malahan. Natsu aja sampe dibolongin gitu... XD #plakk

4. Peran Gray di sini... Umm, sebagai saingan cinta! Haha, untuk siapa sebenarnya Gray, itu nanti bakal ada arcnya. Pastinya setelah arc Sting ini selesai.

5. Haha, musuh Natsu bukan hanya Sting dan Gray dong lho... Masih ada beberapa lagi. Dan bakal diceritain satu2 di setiap arc..

6. Sting sejenis Lucifer? Kurasa bukan. Malahan, dia adalah malaikat yang setingkat dengan malaikat Gabriel. Tapi itu tuh, sifatnya rada2 bermasalah...

7. Kayaknya sebagian pembaca banyak yang penasaran sama identitas Gray. Yang jelas dia bukanlah Iblis seperti Natsu, ataupun malaikat seperti Sting.

8. Cinta segiempat? Kurasa lebih dari itu deh.

9. Oh, bagi reader yg gak mau Lisanna muncul di fic ini sbg saingan cinta Lucy, kayaknya saya gak bisa janji deh. Kalo Natsu aja punya saingan cinta, Lucy juga mesti harus dong...

10. Kenapa saya ngontrak Sting jadi malaikat di sini? Nah, saya pun heran sama diri saya sendiri. Kenapa orang bejat kayak Sting bisa jadi malaikat, ya? #digigit Sting

11. Tentang Happy ending ato gak, saya belum bisa nentuin. Soalnya masih belum dapat ilham soal chapter terakhirnya. Skrg mau fokus2 dulu buat ngembangin cerita. Dan karena masih lama juga tamatnya.

Oke, segitu dulu... Minna! Kalo ada waktu, sempatin review fanfic ini ya!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
